I'll Be Fine
by supercasey
Summary: AU. Being the Boy Wonder is hard enough, but when you're also a Wolf Child, then life is just downright dangerous. While being a hero, Robin must also be wary of Hunters who would kill him for who he is. But the origins of his birth isn't quite what he thought. Just how does Slade know Robin's mother? Please R&R, summery by the amazing Anthezar, writer of the great Forgotten Bonds!
1. Chapter 1: The Wolf Inside Of Me

**I'll Be Fine**

**Chapter 1:** **The Wolf Inside Of Me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics, Teen Titans, Wolf Children: Ame and Yuki, Bone Shatter or anything really big other then the plot.**

**Description: In the Teen Titans there are four meta humans and only one normal twelve year old child, or so it appears. Up until recently, the Titans believed this, but as things start getting weird and puzzles are coming together, will the Teen Titans bite off more then they can chew for there leader. Who is this mysterious raven colored wolf that seemed to appear and save the Titans when Robin's not around, where did the wolf come from, how does Slade know Robin's dear mother, why are people disappearing, is Robin to blame? All of this and more will be explained in... I'll Be Fine!**

**A/N:** **Inspired by Wolf Children: Ame and Yuki, a truly beautiful movie. Title inspired by the song Bone Shatter, that may or may not be mentioned in this story later on but the words "I'll be fine." will be used daily or at least when it could be expected. Please oh please R&R!**

* * *

A hard rain poured upon Jump City as a boy dressed in purely red, yellow and green stood upon a rooftop high above the city, glaring down at a burglar as the man stole a stuffed teddy bear from a little girl who began to cry. Robin glared at the man, how sick, how could anyone be so cruel as to steal a little girls bear, and the toy wasn't even worth much! Despite this, Robin ran after the thief from the rooftops until he descended upon the man, startling him.

"W-w-what do YOU want!?" The thief asked, terrified of the hero who stood before him like a tiger about to pounce.

Robin held his ground. "The bear, it belongs to that little girl, give it back." Robin warned in a dangerous.

The thief laughed outright. "Are you kidding me? This bear has a jewel hidden in it, I want it! So if you think your just come over here on my turf and tell me what to do... let me te-" Before he could finish, Robin's right fist connected with the mans jaw.

"Shut it!" He screamed as he immediately turned and slammed his leg into his gut just as he doubled over, making the hit that much worse as the fool fell to his knees.

Suddenly, Robin fell to his own knees and shook with energy as he stared up at the night sky, alarmed to see a full moon on the rise.

"Oh no." Robin whispered in a terrified tone.

Without a second thought, Robin snatched the bear, handed it to the little girl, handcuffed the thief to a telephone and took off for the woods beyond Jump City limits. As he ran, adrenaline pumped through his veins, he needed to hurry, or people could get very hurt. By the time Robin was out of the city, his powers were already on over drive and causing wolf pup ears and a matching tail to appear on his body, the ears on his head matching his raven colored locks and the tail sticking out from the back of his now ripped up tights. The Boy Wonder stared at his hands, now turning more paw-like by the minute. He really hated full moons, it was the time of the month where he had trouble controlling himself, and that was during the day. But at night... he had no control, he would surely kill if given the chance. So...

Robin would not give the wolf inside him that chance.

It wasn't really Robin's fault though, this was no werewolf story after all, it was a story about him being half wolf always and just not being able to control it on the full moon.. He was dangerous to be around on a full moon, so he had of course separated himself from the Teen Titans tonight, simply saying he was too tired for work and had hidden in his room, but had really snuck out the window and ran to Jump City to try and outrun his inner demons. Well, it wasn't really demons per-say, it was more of another host of Robin's twelve year old body. At all times out of the eyes of the full moon, the two shared the body and were pretty much the same person save for instincts, human natures and looks. But really, Robin truly loved being a Wolf Child, it was just VERY difficult for him in his current situation. You see, his friends were paranoid, and they had every right to be, but still, it was dangerous for Robin. He knew they'd except him... but... they could be killed by hunters or monster killers if they tried to be near him when he turned into a wolf.

This change was triggered mainly by emotions, if Robin was feeling angry, scared, sad, lonely, cornered, threatened or even too excited, he could turn into a wolf or at the very least gain some unexpected wolf ears and matching tail. If a Wolf child is seen by humans at any time, hunters can easily be alerted and will hunt down the Wolf children, hunting them for sport. From Robin had heard, the big game was for the adults or at the very least the males, the more aggressive of the kinds. However, Robin knew that there was one Wolf Child everyone had wanted but never had the chance to catch for a prize... his mother. His mother had been well known as a Wolf Child and had evaded capture several times before meeting Robin's father, who also happened to be a Wolf Child. They had been called the Evasive Grayson's, right before they murdered. So now, Robin had taken there place as the big catch that every hunter could only dream of catching one day and hanging on there mantle.

Like Wolf Children, hunters were, in a way, breed. There were more Wolf Children then hunters, but hunters were only slightly mutated. They looked like humans, talked like humans and even smelled a bit like humans. But hunters were always born in huge litters, as in family's of five or six children that would all be born hunters. Hunters had more higher senses and in there brain, they could use physic to communicate and tell each other where Wolf Children were for the hunting. So, at the age of thirteen, hunters would be sent to kill at least one Wolf Child on there thirteenth they succeeded, they were praised and made honorary hunters, but if they failed... they were banished and told to never again come home. It was truly cruel, but so was making a living murdering defenseless Wolf Children.

One trait that both groups held was tribes/family's/litters. Almost all Wolf Children were breed as much as possible as usually were seen in southern Europe or all over North America and a bit in South America. Robin had once even heard of Wolf Children being breed and raised in Africa and Asia, but he had no idea if that was even true. Despite all of these similarities and differences, Robin really wouldn't ever give up being a Wolf Child, it was too high of a honor... too high of a blessing. Those who were Wolf children were even marked with a half moon birthmark on there bodies. Robin had a small one on his shoulder, but if anyone saw it he'd say it was a fake tattoo. But really, it was a sacred and cursed mark at times. Any Wolf Child who bore the mark (not all Wolf Children did) would turn into a large wolf adult despite there age and go on a rampage. Not only was it deadly and terrifying, but it was an amazing power if you could learn to control it.

As Robin snapped out of his rather heavy thoughts, he was in full wolf mode and had ripped open a bunny. Great, he had blacked out again. Before Robin could stop himself... he slipped into the darkness...

The next morning, Robin awoke naked next to a waterfall as the morning sun just started to rise, on closer inspection of his body, Robin found that his clothes were gone, his mask was gone since lost and he had several none major scratches and bruises adorning his frail body. As he stood, Robin found that his whole body ached, great, just great, the wolf inside of him had really gone nuts last night, huh? That didn't stop Robin though, or Dick rather since his mask was gone, and he simply stretched some more and rubbed his sore back before actually bathing in the cool water of the massive waterfall. The water gushed down in powerful forces, Robin had suffered worse temperatures and pain and simply dealt with it, shrugging it off as if it was nothing. As soon as Robin dried of in the sunlight, he rose from his spot in the grass and stared into the forest. Dense shrubs, trees and multiple rivers running rather quickly blocked the wolf boys path.

He would have a long walk home it seemed.

* * *

**A/N:** **This is a new story inspired by the movie mentioned in the first AN, so please, enjoy this story please. If you have any questions on why I made these new rules, why certain characters are like this or anything else regarding this story, please oh please PM me or review your question so I can tell everyone the full explanation. Please R&R, I'd love some feedback!**

**~Supercasey.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Walk Through The Forest

**I'll Be Fine**

**Chapter 2:**** A Walk Through The Forest**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own DC Comics, Teen Titans, Wolf Children: Ame and Yuki, Bone Shatter or anything really big other then the plot.**

**Description:**** In the Teen Titans there are four meta humans and only one normal twelve year old child, or so it appears. Up until recently, the Titans believed this, but as things start getting weird and puzzles are coming together, will the Teen Titans bite off more then they can chew for there leader. Who is this mysterious raven colored wolf that seemed to appear and save the Titans when Robin's not around, where did the wolf come from, how does Slade know Robin's dear mother, why are people disappearing, is Robin to blame? All of this and more will be explained in... I'll Be Fine!**

**A/N:**** How are you liking this story so far? If you have any questions, once again, don't hesitate to ask me for an answer. Updates are random and usually will be close together (If I can do that). Please R&R, I highly appreciate reviews from everyone, even the Spanish viewers who I have to use Google Translate to understand properly.**

* * *

A young boy by the age of twelve walked quietly through the forest, his movements soft and unpredictable as he made his way to his secret hideout for the full moon, where he kept plenty of spare clothes. He didn't mind being naked though, he had never really felt very uncomfortable with his lithe and small body, therefore he never bothered with being scared or tried to hide his body parts. It was one of the many upsides of being a Wolf Child, you pretty much lost all care for your own dignity (At least body wise). A soft breeze suddenly rustled through the trees, making Robin shiver as he rubbed his arms with his hands. He hated the cold, he had always had a problem with it, he was always either too cold or freezing it seemed like, especially with September setting in in California. Still... at least it wasn't as cold as Gotham.

Oh Gotham, now that was an old memory filled with stories of sadness, love, heartbreak, compassion... the list went on. Despite this, Robin still saw it as his home. It wasn't like the cabin in Romania's country side that his parents had taken him to so many times before as an even tinier pup, but still, it was a home none the less. As the young wolf boy trotted through the thick underbrush, he came across a sad yet intriguing sight, no doubt having been caused by his full moon sugar high last night. Broken leaves were everywhere along with crunched branches and the remains of several forest animals including bunny rabbits, deer carcases, fox remains and what Robin hoped was only a groundhog. The Boy Wonder sighed as he sniffed the earth, it wreaked of his scent in mass amounts.

Suddenly, Robin felt his wolf ears snap to attention as a tail appeared as well, wagging with energy. The earth smelled of hunter, great, just peachy, a hunter to try and murder him. As Robin searched with his uncovered baby blue eyes, he caught sight of an older man, looking to be in his early twenties, carrying a gun as he stared at Robin in amazement. The wolf boy stared at the hunter, his ears wiggling as both curiosity and fear entered his frail mind. He had been warned several times of hunters as a baby, seeing as his fathers sister was killed by a hunter when she was only seven. Ever since, his father had sworn to protect his children from any and all hunters who dared to threaten him or his children in his lifetime. Robin's father was long since murdered now, but those lessons still stuck to Robin as he stared down the would be hunter who was probably wondering how to celebrate after he killed him.

"Here puppy, puppy, puppy." The hunter cooed rather sweetly.

Robin sneered at the fool. "I'm no pup, hunter."

The hunter laughed as he raised his rifle. "My name is Daniel, you are a puppy, and I'm going to kill you, Wolf Child."

"Try me." Robin whispered in an innocent yet almost seductive voice that sent shivers up the hunters back.

And so the fight began, immediately Daniel shot off a few bullets into the air to scare robin, but that merrily added to the wolf's growing adrenalin rush as he changed to a wolf pup and ran in-between the hunters legs, aiming to just get away and hope the hunter goes away. This was no hero act, but Dick Grayson wasn't the superhero, Robin was, in costume that is. As the pup ran all fours, raven colored fur blowing in the breeze, he ducked into an abandoned fox hole and hid as he waited for the hunter to go away.

"Coward, your nothing but talk, pup!" Daniel called out before storming off in rage from losing his possible prize.

As soon as the hunter was gone, Robin emerged from the hole, slowly changing back to a human as he moved quietly through the low underbrush, the rush of the hunt still strong in his body. He needed to let off some steam, he knew that much, if he didn't let that out through hunting, he'd be more likely to freakout around the Titans, which was a very very bad idea in Robin's mind seeing as they still thought he was at home asleep in bed. As the Boy Wonder continued to crawl through the leaves and fallen branches, he came across a small Opossum sitting upright as it dug into a nut of some kind, well, this was definitely NOT his lucky day, now was it? Before the Opossum could move or dodge, Robin had morphed and had ripped its neck open easily with his growing canines, which in a few years would become more developed and deadly.

As Robin ate and cleaned up his kill, he happened to notice a rather out of place brown shape in the trees, when he went to investigate, he found it was merely Old Man Wintergreen's cabin. Robin barely knew the old man, but they had talked once or twice while he was in uniform seeing as quite a few killers left there killings in the woods these days. However, Robin respected this mans love of nature and natural solitude from other humans, much like how he avoided other Wolf Children. One thing that ever really bother Robin about this man was his dogs, they were very big German Shepard's that, thanks to his Wolf Child scent, hated him.

The whole incident had only happened one month ago, but Robin remembered it fairly well, seeing as it had been terrifying through and through. He had, once again, turned into a full on wolf that full moon and had been terrorizing the local wildlife when it happened. He had been fine for an hour or two into his hunt, when the German Shepard's got out and had run full chase after him having spotted the wolf (He could only turn into an adult wolf on the full moon or in adrenalin related situations) and had proceeded to attack him rather violently. Thankfully Robin never killed the dogs, but he did end up fainting from blood loss since the dogs were still fairly big and there were five of them. When he had awoken... he was human, and Wintergreen was there. The man had sworn never to tell of Robin' secret, but he still worried.

Deciding not to visit tonight, Robin choose to instead head home. Just as Robin reached his secret base and pulled on his uniform... there was a phone call on his communicator...

"Hello?" Robin asked in a sleepy voice.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes on the other end. "Stop faking being here Robin, we know your gone, but whatever... there's big trouble in Jump square, looks like Mumbo decided to fool around with a gun, its not pretty." He briefly explained.

Robin nodded as he started sprinting for Jump City Square, which was only ten minutes away. "Gotcha, meet there in ten minutes!"

"Got it, Beast Boy out!"

And so he ran... not knowing of the danger that loomed overhead. Meanwhile in the Tower...

* * *

"Geez, where IS that dude!? This is, like, the millionth time he's ran out on us!" Beast Boy ranted as he shoved a tofu waffle into his mouth, muffling his continued anger.

Raven sighed as she put her book aside, it was true, Robin had more or less ran out on his teammates too many times to count. It was ridiculous, but both Raven and Beast Boy knew that something was up with Robin, and not just in an 'I'm obsessed with Slade' thing. Not only was Beast Boy constantly aware of another animal in the tower, but Raven sensed another magic within Robin, as if he weren't human. Both of the heroes had pushed the ideas aside at first, but things were just plain weird now. And what was even more weird was Nightwing. Nightwing was a wolf the team had befriended not long ago, he only came when Robin wasn't around and when the team needed him most. Beast Boy had named him Nightwing, convinced that the wolf's raven colored fur was a good reason for the night part and the wing part had come from the wolf constantly howling at the sky, making Starfire assume he enjoyed flying or birds.

Suddenly, Cyborg walked in with Starfire right next to him. "Okay guys, lets head out!" He announced as he hurried the team out the door. "Robin's waiting for us in town square, and trust me, I do not want to be late. He'll kill us!"

"Yeah, I just wish Rob would stop being so weird lately." Beast Boy muttered.

"What are you meaning by the 'Weird'?" Starfire asked curiously.

Beast Boy shrugged. "Okay... has anyone else realized that Robin ALWAYS smells like wolf? I'm sure its nothing, but, its weird to say the least. And just the other night when we were watching the scary movie, I could have sworn I had seen some weird dog tail come swooshing out from Robin's cape, but it was gone in seconds."

"That's definitely odd BB, but it sounds a bit... farfetched." Cyborg admitted to the changeling, everyone nodded in agreement with Cyborg.

In Raven's mind, she shook her head, this was definitely something to look into. However, she quickly forgot about it as the T-car began to near Jump City square. The place was in shambles, buildings were destroyed, people were hurt or even dead on the ground and Mumbo stood tall and mighty as he held up a massive gun that was shooting bullets none stop. He laughed as he watched the Titans exit the car, however, he quickly yelped as Robin burst out of the shadows and kicked the magician square in the jaw.

"OW! What the heck bird brat!?" Mumbo yelled as he held his jaw in one hand and the gun in the other. "You wanna face full of lead?"

Robin glared at Mumbo with a glint in his eyes under his mask. "Shut up, Mumbo. By the way, I had no idea that you liked guns... unless you really thinks that's gonna stop me?"

Mumbo stared at him with a confused expression while the Titans just stared in equal confusion at Robin. "What about your little Titans playmates?"

Robin stole a deadly glare at the team. "If my teams gonna show up ten minutes late at a shooting where people are dying... then they can just wait in the dang car until I'm done kicking the crap out of you!"

Before Mumbo could speak again, Robin slammed his gloved fist into the mans hurting jaw and twisted, smashing his steel toed booted foot into Mumbo's shin. As the man grabbed his throbbing shin, Robin elbowed the magician to stand upright, then punched as hard as he could into the criminals gut. Mumbo fell, sobbing as he held his hands up in defeat.

"Stop, please stop! I surrender!" Mumbo yelled.

Robin glared harder at Mumbo. "Surrendering doesn't bring back the people you just ruthlessly murdered." He whispered before knocking Mumbo unconscious to the concrete ground as he took the gun and smashed it with his knee, he glared at his team once more. "Meet me at the tower, I am NOT, HAPPY."

The Teen Titans frowned and nodded before piling back into the T-car and setting off for the tower, as they drove, Beast Boy gave Cyborg a very worried look. "Dude... I know he's mad but... dude." He whispered.

"I've only ever seen him like that about Slade." Cyborg commented.

Raven nodded numbly as she focused her violet eyed gaze on the streets. "I think he is feeling the upset." Starfire told the group.

Beast Boy stared at Starfire like she had just started to talk for the first time in years. "Dude, you think!?" He asked, irritation in his voice.

"No, I meaning his feeling of sadness, it is as if he has lost his fufa in combat with a dogra." Starfire explained.

"I'm guessing that's bad?" Raven deadpanned.

Starfire nodded quickly. "Oh yes! A fufa is a warriors sign of honor, he must never lose such a thing!"

"So let me get this straight, you think Robin lost some sort of honor and is now pissed about it?" Cyborg asked, rubbing his forehead.

Starfire seemed to mull it over, but shrugged, which was odd for her. "I am not of the sure, I believe are friend may indeed be in a pain of sorts though."

"Maybe he's home sick?" Beast Boy said, receiving a few nods.

Cyborg smiled as he drove a bit faster. "Good, then we'll just ask him if he's home sick when we get home." He said in an excited tone.

Raven sighed as she looked out the window. "But first... we have to face the dragon..."

* * *

**A/N: This was a pretty long chapter, but I love it none the less, please oh PLEASE R&R!**

**~Supercasey.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Cry For Help

**I'll Be Fine**

**Chapter 3: ****A Cry For Help**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own DC Comics, Teen Titans, Wolf Children: Ame and Yuki, Bone Shatter or anything really big other then the plot.**

**Description:**** In the Teen Titans there are four meta humans and only one normal twelve year old child, or so it appears. Up until recently, the Titans believed this, but as things start getting weird and puzzles are coming together, will the Teen Titans bite off more then they can chew for there leader. Who is this mysterious raven colored wolf that seemed to appear and save the Titans when Robin's not around, where did the wolf come from, how does Slade know Robin's dear mother, why are people disappearing, is Robin to blame? All of this and more will be explained in... I'll Be Fine!**

**A/N:**** Thank you kindly everyone for your support so far, here is an update! Please R&R!**

* * *

By the time the Teen Titans got home, it was half past noon and the September air smelled of pumpkins and spices of multiple kinds. However, when they got there, Robin wasn't in the Main room to lecture them like they had thought he would be. Beast Boy smiled happily as he was about to play video games, but was stopped by Raven as she found a note and read it aloud.

"Dearest Teen Titans, hey guys, I'm sorry that I yelled at you guys and treated you like children. I'm sorry, I'm going through alot right now and I'm trying to learn how to deal with it, so don't worry about being yelled at. But seriously, please do your chores while I'm gone, I'll be back in three days time, about when the full moon ends this month. Sincerely, Robin." Raven read.

Cyborg frowned at hearing that. "Man, this ain't right. Does anybody else remember what Robin did last time he disappeared for a few days at a time?"

Raven nodded. "He had had a panic attack as far from us as possible that day."

"Right, so maybe he really IS home sick or something." Beast boy told the team.

Starfire held her hands over her heart. "Friends, I fear are friend Robin will be doing the rash decisions once more."

Raven nodded to Starfire as she placed her book on a counter. "I think your right, Starfire."

"Then that's it, we should go find bird boy before he gets himself, or someone else, hurt. I think we should hurry too, who knows what were going against." Cyborg told the team.

And so, the team packed there weapons and spell books before meeting at the back door of the bottom floor of the giant tower. However, as soon as Cyborg opened the door, Nightwing sat there in a sitting position a dog would use for there master. He yapped once and panted with a dead squirrel in front of him.

"Dude!? What were you THINKING!?" Beast Boy yelled as he looked ready to sob over the dead mammal.

Starfire clapped her hands happily before hugging Nightwing gratefully. "Oh thank you pet Nightwing, for this squeak beast is most appreciated!"

Cyborg looked a bit shocked by the squirrel, but petted Nightwing's head none the less. "Yeah man, good job... I guess."

"It is good, if a wolf brings you food it means they see you as a member of there pack." Raven explained as she petted Nightwing's pelt softly. "I'm guessing he sees us as his family then.

"Man... I wonder if Robin's ever met Nightwing... he's never around when Nightwing's here." Cyborg said.

Beast Boy shoot up. "What? I thought Robin had seen him plenty of times, just like the rest of us."

"Nope, I can't remember him ever seeing Nightwing with us." Cyborg told Beast boy as he cleaned up the dead squirrel.

"So... Rob's never seen Nightwing... interesting." Beast Boy seemed to be mulling something over in his head.

Raven also noted this fact, she too had her suspicions about Robin. Sure, he looked and acted like most humans most of the time, but Raven sensed so much more, like... like Robin wasn't even Robin. This admittedly scared Raven to a degree, sure, if he really wasn't human then nothing would change except for the team knowing, but... the human they had known before... he'd be something else. And whatever that something was, Raven prayed to all heavens that it wasn't a killer. Suddenly, Nightwing seemed to sense her sadness and butted his head against her side. The demon girl smiled softly and brushed the wolves fur back as it seemed to enjoy this, wagging his tail happily.

"You know Nightwing, I sometimes wonder if you are Robin." Cyborg told the wolf.

Nightwing froze at once, seeming to completely be shocked, then shivered and whimpered. Before the Titans could move, he had ran off back into the forest that surrounded Titans Tower, much different then the forest in Jump City seeing as this one was much smaller. Beast Boy's eyes widened as he watched the wolf run off, as if frightened by the association of Robin.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "Geez, whats with him?" He wondered. "Okay, new plan. Me and Starfire will try to find Robin while Raven and Beast Boy try to help Nightwing, got it?"

"We understand most well, friend Cyborg." Starfire assured Cyborg before grabbing him by the arms. "We must make haste to the docks of which Robin goes to on the regular basis of solitude!"

"Slow down, Star!" Cyborg yelled, but it was too late, they were already half way there.

Seeing as they were alone, Beast Boy turned to Raven with a worried expression. "So, please tell me you at least have noticed somethings really weird about this, right?" He asked.

"Yes, I have recently considered that Robin may or may not be a human after all." Raven told Beast Boy with a blank stare.

"So he's hiding something?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven nodded. "Yes."

Beast Boy mulled this over. "And we could get hurt?"

"Its possible." Raven said rather calmly.

"Lets go." Beast Boy announced as he started to head into the woods.

Raven raised an eyebrow to Beast Boy. "Where are you going?"

Beast Boy smirked. "After Nightwing, duh."

"And how will tracking down a wolf help?" Raven asked sarcastically.

Beast Boy smirked at the goth girl. "Did you even see how Nightwing freaked when Cy said he was like Rob? He knows something, and I plan to ask what."

Raven sighed. "How do you expect to do that exactly?"

"By turning into a wolf and asking him, try not to be jealous." Beast Boy said to Raven as he walked into the forest without a care in the world.

Raven smirked. "I'll try to keep it under control." She lied.

After about an hour of two of just plain walking, the two titans finally heard a small whimpering coming from a bush. Beast Boy pushed Raven away from the bush, giving her a soft look.

"Hey raven, I know that you wanna help, but if its Robin or Nightwing... I think he needs to talk to a bro right now." Beast Boy explained.

Raven nodded, smiling. "I agree, but, be careful, okay?"

"I will." Beast Boy assured her before watching her levitate away to join Starfire and Cyborg for there search in the city.

As soon as Beast Boy was sure that Raven was long gone, he took a deep breath, then walked into the small clearing. There, curled up on his side, was Robin. At least, Beast Boy suspected it was Robin, although, the younger boy was completely naked and looked to have his hair ungelled. The changeling stepped ever closer, causing Robin to stir, hiding, Beast Boy watched from a bush as Robin stood and shook his body a bit, as if shaking off his sleep. With a loud yawn, Robin shook his head, causing two large raven colored wolf ears to pop out of his head and a long bushy wolf tail to pop out of his butt. Beast Boy gasped, he had heard rumors of the legends of wolf children, but had doubted it for some time now. Still... seeing this... he was certain now...

Robin was a Wolf Child.

With a gulp, Beast Boy revealed himself, he may as well get it over with. As Robin swung around to stare at Beast Boy in horror, the changeling noticed pure baby blue eyes on Robin's face that sparked with innocence and fear. They amazing the boy, but he shook it off as he devoted his attention to his trembling leader before him. Robin stood there, dumbfounded as he watched his slight older teammate find out his secret, the very secret he prayed never to have to reveal. Memories of how Bruce and Barbra had found out flashed before Robin's eyes, making him shiver as a cold wind whipped by, he stared at Beast Boy with such fear he didn't even look like Robin anymore. He looked like a twelve year old boy, lost, confused, scared and most of all... lonely. However, his loneliness was short-lived as Beast Boy stepped forward and hugged the younger wolf boy, making him yip in surprise.

"Dude, its okay, I've seen weirder." Beast Boy assured the Wolf Child.

Robin nearly cried as he hugged Beast Boy back. "I'm so sorry." He whispered. "I never told anyone because... I thought they'd reject me, sell me to hunters to be used as a government lab rat or as a decoration at a zoo. I'm so sorry, I knew you'd understand the most but... I was afraid hunters would kill you."

Beast Boy suddenly froze as he realized the situation. "Robin?"

"Yes?" Robin asked.

"You DO realize your naked, right?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't mind Beast Boy, I'm never really been squeamish about my body." Robin explained.

Beast Boy nodded, but looked very timid about this. "Okay, but seriously dude, no homo." He warned.

Robin suddenly darkened as a startling realization came to him as well. "Um, Beast Boy, since were apparently sharing secrets I have a certain secret that, for your safety, should be known."

"And that would be?" Beast Boy asked, dreading the answer.

Robin chuckled nervously. "Um... I'm gay."

Beast Boy's eyes widened briefly, but quickly returned to normal. "Oh, well, no surprise there then."

"What do you mean by that?" Robin asked, a bit offended.

Beast Boy chuckled. "Dude, me and Cy have always thought you might be a homo since your suits so flamboyant."

Robin laughed, but quickly returned to his worry as he wrapped his arms around himself. "Beast Boy, I have to ask you something really important, you have to promise you will do this for me."

"What is it?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin sighed. "Please... don't tell anyone about," He motioned to his tail and ears, "This."

Beast Boy frowned. "But dude, its such a cool power, your finally a meta too!"

"BB... if people find out about this, then hunters will come in mass numbers just to try and kill me. They'll kill anyone close to me too, including the Teen Titans and my friends in Gotham. Plus... I can't let them hurt Speedy, Kid Flash and Batgirl, they'd be murdered." Robin explained.

"Are you sure, dude?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin smiled at Beast Boy. "I'm sure... besides, I'll be fine."

Beast Boy nodded, then held his hand out to the younger boy. "I promise. Now come on, are friends are worried about you."

With a sigh of defeat, Robin took Beast Boy's hand, and followed him towards the path of his destiny, unknowing of the destruction that laid ahead.

* * *

**A/N:** **This took awhile to upload, but still, its an update! Please oh please R&R!**

**~Supercasey.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Friend Indeed

**I'll Be Fine**

**Chapter 4:** **A Friend Indeed****  
**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own DC Comics, Teen Titans, Wolf Children: Ame and Yuki, Bone Shatter or anything really big other then the plot.**

**Description:**** In the Teen Titans there are four meta humans and only one normal twelve year old child, or so it appears. Up until recently, the Titans believed this, but as things start getting weird and puzzles are coming together, will the Teen Titans bite off more then they can chew for there leader. Who is this mysterious raven colored wolf that seems to appear and save the Titans when Robin's not around, where did the wolf come from, how does Slade know Robin's dear mother, why are people disappearing, is Robin to blame? All of this and more will be explained in... I'll Be Fine!**

**A/N:**** Were finally reaching the point where mysteries finally start up, EEEEEEEE!**

* * *

A man wearing a suit and tie stood in an alleyway, his jet black hair blowing gently in the breeze of the midnight air. As he awaited his latest customers arrival, he passed the time by taking out his phone and looking at a few pictures of his beautiful blonde wife and his little girl, Mandy. Oh how he loved his family, but in order to protect them, he needed to stay away from them. Well, that's what came sometimes for a drug dealer. Suddenly, he noticed a pair of red eyes staring at him almost in a dominating way, watching his movements with keen eyes filled with hatred and the lust of killing. The man smiled, having thought that surely THIS drug induced creature was his buyer.

"Ah, you must be S-" He never finished his sentence, for the beast shot forward in an instant.

* * *

"Robin, come on, this is serious!" Beast Boy yelled out as he walked through the woods surrounding the Titans Tower.

It was noon today and business was slow with no villains being about, leaving Starfire and Raven to go shopping and Cyborg to go look at the latest robot updates in Star City. So, the last two remaining Titans (AKA, The only people who knew of Robin's powers) were left alone on the island to do as they pleased. With hunting season coming up, Robin had been turning into a wolf pup more often, leaving Beast Boy to try and track him down every six minutes fearing that he'd get killed if he wasn't careful. However, Robin was careful and was trying to test Beast Boy by playing a bit of cat and mouse, the question was, who was the cat and who was the wolf. Actually, a better question was who was the wolf and who was the cat.

Robin crouched low to the ground, eying Beast Boy carefully as his trained eyes studied him. As soon as the older teenager wasn't looking, Robin shot out and tackled the older to the ground, gaining a squeak in reply as Beast Boy landed roughly to the forest floor. The wolf panted playfully above Beast Boy as he sat on him, as if he were a lion standing above a downed antelope. The older teen sighed, figures that Robin would trick him like that, oh well, he was used to it by now from having learned about Robin's powers two weeks ago. Since then the team had kept there eyes on there leader, making a new wave of distrust form in the tower while a new wave of brotherhood seemed to form between Robin and Beast Boy. With a grunt, Beast Boy rolled over and glared at the smug pup.

"Yeah yeah, be happy now, but I'll beat you at this game one of these days." Beast Boy told the wolf pup.

Robin barked in reply, although, Beast Boy could hardly understand it. It was definitely taking time to adjust to the changes of knowing that your living with a wolf, but as time continued to pass, it proved that things had only changed by the slightest bits. However, there was something that had been bugging Beast Boy since he had seen the odd story on TV that morning.

"Hey Robin?' He asked.

Robin smiled as he stayed in the bushes in his human form, getting dressed as he hid his body. "Yes, BB?" he asked.

"Well, have you heard of that weird animal attack on the news yet?" He asked, trying to not sound accusing.

Robin stared at Beast Boy, looking a bit upset as he thought hard about what the other hero was saying. "Are you asking if I did it, because I didn't, I didn't even go outside last night."

Beast Boy shrugged. "Didn't you say that you lost control on the full moon?" He asked.

Robin glared at Beat Boy, completely offended by his friends reactions. "Well it wasn't be, so back off! Besides, the full moon ended awhile back. And I'm certain a Wolf child didn't do it, just because we're part wolf doesn't mean we're a bunch of wild animals!" And with that, the boy stormed of in the form of a wolf pup, growling as he disappeared into the underbrush.

Beast Boy sighed before following after Robin, he hadn't MEANT to offend his friend, but he was only just learning more about Wolf Children. He just... he just wanted to make sure Robin was safe as a Wolf Child. He himself had suffered abuse for having odd powers, he didn't want to see Robin go through. Besides, the bird was dangerously unstable, as shown when he had freaked out a few times before. Still, its not like Beast Boy could really control how Robin acted, if the boy wonder set his sights on a plan or on an idea, he went for it without a second thought most of the time, a truly dangerous attribute for a superhero. As Beast Boy searched the island, he suddenly realized something was very wrong. Most of the time Robin would come out and give in to just forgetting about it and going home, but now, he seemed to not even BE on the island. Which meant one thing... Robin was alone in the city...

As a wolf.

* * *

**ROBIN'S POV, THIRD PERSON**

Robin growled several Romanian curses as he stormed on all fours through the city, occasionally following elderly people to make people think he was just a dog following his master. Master, Robin hated that word beyond measure, it was a scourge to heroes and wolves for its outrageous title. It meant that the 'master' controlled you, used you as a pet and servant. Oh well, Robin abandoned the sure-to-be-tangent and continued with his stroll. Suddenly, he quickly realized he was being followed by a truck that followed him through the city on the road. With a small gulp, he sped up his walk to a light jog, his paws lightly trotting through the sidewalks path. As the wolf boy had predicted, the truck sped up a bit as he hurried his walking. As this happened, Robin caught sight of a park nearby with no roads and a very small parking lot, perfect escape route. With a deep breath, Robin shot forward like a bullet and ran at full speed into the park. The boy heard a loud screech of what sounded to be tires, but he dared not to look back, in fear of seeing hunters or villains chasing him.

"Quick, after it!" Robin heard Gizmo yell, he wasn't sure if he was glad it was the Hive 5, or terrified.

Robin quickened his running as he heard Mammoth not far behind him. "Hey Giz, why are we catching a puppy again?" He asked Gizmo as he gave chase to the small wolf pup.

Gizmo sighed loudly as his robot spider legs carried him in a quick run after the wolf puppy. "Were you even listening to Queen bee when she told us to go after the pup, gosh your such a rock head! For the millionth time, I don't know either, Queen bee just wants him."

"I don't blame her, look at the poor thing, its adorable." Jinx said, quickly catching up to the tiny puppy.

Gizmo pretended to barf. "How typically girly!" He said, but he yelped as Jinx shot an energy shot at his legs, barely avoiding him.

"Watch it, junior." Jinx threatened.

As the Hive 5 drew closer, Robin started panicking in his head. He couldn't afford to be kidnapped, he would be found out for sure if Queen Bee captured him. Suddenly, Robin smirked, doing a be-line for the woods. The wolf pup heard a few yells for him to come back, but he ignored them as he ran full sprint for the one cabin he KNEW would keep him hidden. 's house of course. As soon as the cabin was in sight, Robin ran faster then he had in years for the door of the house. As expected, the guard dogs immediately started putting up a fuss about him being near, making come outside to see the wolf pup being chased by the Hive 5. The old mans eyes widened, he quickly opened the door and allowed the pup to go in before glaring at the teenagers who now came to a halt.

"Hey old man, out of the way!" Gizmo yelled, glaring at the oh-so-smug wolf behind the old man.

glared at the toddler. "My word, show some respect for your elders, child. Now then, please leave this place." He ordered.

Jinx stepped forward, pushing Gizmo out of the way as she smiled sweetly at the old man. "I'm so sorry for my friends ignorance for such a kind old man as yourself, but we need to get my puppy back. Would you be so kind as to give him back, oh look, there he is! Come here Candy, come here!" She cooed to the puppy.

Robin growled in a low tone as he backed away from her, trying to put on a real show for to see that he was NOT her pet. "I'm sorry young miss, but this wolf pup is mine." Wintergreen lied.

"But sir, he looks just like my wolf puppy Candy." Jinx lied, trying to get that wolf at all costs.

smiled at the girl, but anyone paying attention could tell he hated her now. "My lady, this is indeed my wolf pup. You see, I fund him orphaned in the woods of Canada, the poor thing had been so afraid. Now if you may, I believe he needs his rest after such an... eventful evening."

With a sigh, the Hive 5 stormed off, they be villains, but randomly attacking an old man could be considered very low, unless of course your a big bad like Slade or Joker. As soon as they were gone, gave robin a very kind smile.

"My, haven't YOU had a long day?" Wintergreen said, patting the wolf on the head. "But, I'm sure its nothing compared to being a superhero, right Robin?"

Robin froze, mouth agape as he stared with wide eyes at Wintergreen, how in the world had he found out the truth?" Wintergreen smiled at the pup, patting his head again. "Oh calm down, its not everyday for me to see a Wolf Child in California. As soon as I saw you change from a wolf to a human a few months ago, I knew you were a Wolf Child for sure. Lucky for you I can keep a secret, so I won't tell."

With a sigh, Robin grabbed a blanket from a couch off to the side and wrapped it around himself protectively. And then, he changed to a human once more, covered by the blanket for 's sakes. "How did you even know of Wolf Children?" Robin asked, eyes downcast in shame for being found out so easily.

"I have known for years, child. Believe it or not, your not the first Wolf Child I've ever met. A few years ago my best friend fell in love with a Wolf Child, sadly, the poor girls dead now, it was a tragic death too." Wintergreen explained to the boy as he handed him a cup of tea.

Robin nodded, understanding that loss was truly a rough topic. "I won't pry sir, after all you've done alot for me tonight. I myself have lost alot in my life, so I understand that it might be a hard subject, even if you didn't know her on a super personal level."

Wintergreen smiled at the child, he wondered why Robin's eyes were downcast and then remembered something, Robin was unmasked, which meant his identity was right there and all Wintergreen had to do was see those eyes. With a smile, Wintergreen grabbed Robin's chin gently, but was pushed away gently.

"I-I'm sorry sir, I trust you but-"

"I understand child, I had no right to pry at your personal identity. Here, let me get you something to help." With that, Wintergreen left the room and soon returned with a pair of thick sunglasses. "Try these on."

Robin smiled and quickly put them on, they fit well. "Thank you, ." He said happily as he sipped his tea softly.

"Anytime, child. If you wish, you may stay here for tonight." Wintergreen told Robin, who smiled brightly at that.

Robin nodded enthusiastically. "That would be wonderful sir, and thanks again for saving be back there."

"It is no trouble, child. Besides, I've dealt with far worse." Wintergreen explained, giving a pillow to the child. "Here, you should rest."

"Yes sir." Robin responded before wrapping himself further into the blanket he had around himself and placed his head on the pillow.

He was asleep in seconds.

* * *

**A/N: Hope it was worth the wait, please oh please R&R!**

**~Supercasey.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Good Old Days

**I'll Be Fine**

**Chapter 5: ****The Good Old Days**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own DC Comics, Teen Titans, Wolf Children: Ame and Yuki, Bone Shatter or anything really big other then the plot.**

**Description:**** In the Teen Titans there are four meta humans and only one normal twelve year old child, or so it appears. Up until recently, the Titans believed this, but as things start getting weird and puzzles are coming together, will the Teen Titans bite off more then they can chew for there leader. Who is this mysterious raven colored wolf that seems to appear and save the Titans when Robin's not around, where did the wolf come from, how does Slade know Robin's dear mother, why are people disappearing, is Robin to blame? All of this and more will be explained in... I'll Be Fine!**

**A/N:**** So this is a BIG past jump, but it briefly explains a bit of the plot for the future and WILL make sense in good time, don't worry. (PS, my headcanon last name for Mary Grayson before she married John Grayson is Mary Pepper)**

* * *

A soft wind blew through the air as a light sheet of snow began to fall upon Star City, a young soldier dressed in full body armor of his uniform save for a gun laid peacefully on the ground despite the snow fall, with a yawn, he opened his crystal colored eyes and stared at the sky with a lazy smile on his face. It had been a good day for the twenty three year old Slade Wilson, who was now off duty for the army for two years, sure he was disappointed in not being able to fight for his friends in the army still, but he now had the chance to settle down for awhile and relax for once. Slade didn't have many friends, save for a few lads in the military with him, but he had always been a loner. Despite this, however, he couldn't help but stare as a young woman, maybe a year or two younger then himself, sat down not ten feet away from him.

The woman had long black hair that reached her backside and beautiful baby blue eyes, she wore a long blue dress despite the cold weather and wore a small blue sun hat, in retrospect, she looked like she'd be better suited for Hawaii rather then Star City in the middle of winter. Suddenly, the girl gave Slade a kind smile and held out her hand, Slade shook it gently before giving her a rare smile of his own.

"Hello, I'm Mary." The girl said politely, she looked to be from Europe guessing by her accent.

Slade nodded. "I'm Slade, Slade Wilson." He introduced himself.

The girl giggled softly before staring at the sky with wide eyes that Slade found even more beautiful with the snow falling around the two. It was like a scene from a movie, where standing in the middle of the crowd is a beautiful city girl for the lowly sailor to seek out for her hand in marriage. Slade himself had never considered getting married before, at least, not for a few years. But still, for some odd reason this girl named Mary made Slade's heart skip a beat, despite how lame that would sound out-loud to him. Mary smiled at Slade again and handed him a small card with an address on it, Slade was very confused until Mary spoke.

"Its an invitation... there's a ball in town and everyone's going, so I'm passing out invitations to anyone I see who seems nice or needs some cheering up." Mary explained.

Slade raised an eyebrow. "Why are you passing out invitations for the Starlight Dance, isn't that the hosts job?" He asked.

Mary smirked. "And who did you think I was, some chick?" She asked back, a bit of hidden tricks in her smile almost.

Slade was definately surprised, this girl, who he had only met ten minutes ago, was Mary Pepper? Yes, he knew who she was NOW, she was the daughter of one of the rishest men in the country, Jackson Pepper. Well, she DID look a bit like the man, she had his hair color at the very least but Slade suspected that her eye color was from her mother or possibly a grandfather/grandmother. However he didn't really dwell too much on the subject before he smiled very kindly at Mary, nodding his head to her and ignoring the way his blonde hair splashed in his eyes as he did so.

"Well then , I'll be seeing you there then." Slade said, kissing the girls hand.

Mary laughed. "Please, only my mother is called , I prefer Mary or Sparrow."

Slade raised an eyebrow. "Sparrow? Why that?" He asked, a bit confused by this nickname.

Mary shrugged. "I just really love sparrows, I've always thought birds were beautiful animals and looked even more gorgeous in flight."

"I see, well I still like Mary if you don't mind." Slade explained, smiling at the girl.

"Got it, see you soon Slade!" Mary said before running off.

As Mary ran off, she suddenly stopped and shivered, obviously the cold was finally catching up with her energy. As she clutched her hands on her arms and rubbed, Slade took off his coat and wrapped it around Mary softly, hugging her slightly as he did so.

"What a gentlemen." Mary said with a smile.

Slade shrugged. "How can I leave such a cute young girl cold in the middle of January?" He asked.

Mary nodded before placing a kiss on Slade's cheek. "At least now your guaranteed to come."

Slade quirked an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"Because, otherwise you probably won't get your coat back." Mary said before chuckling and skipping off in the snow.

Slade stared at the girl as she disappeared over the hillside, he could have sworn that he'd seen two dog ears on her head a second ago, but they had disappeared in an instant. He shook his head, okay, maybe he had too much alcohol the night before at the party he had been at last night. In reality, Slade wondered if he could even be EXCEPTED into the party, even with an invitation. After all, before he became a soldier he had been nothing more then a street rat in Gotham's heavily polluted streets, his father had ran away from his mother when he was two and his mother had over dosed on a dangerous drug one night when he was seven. So, Slade had been on the streets until he turned sixteen and lied about really being sixteen in order to join. Still, it had helped him meet Wintergreen and his friends, so Slade had no regrets what-so-ever. However, as Slade Wilson stared at the clouded skies he knew something... it was more of a feeling really...

Something was on the rise... and it would be something big in Slade's life.

* * *

**THAT NIGHT, SLADE'S POV, THIRD PERSON**

Slade Wilson was unable to hold back a blush as Wintergreen helped him tie his tie for the dance, he hated being helped like this, especially at his age, but Wintergreen had insisted to help none the less. The older man smiled as he finished the tie before standing back to stare at the young man, who looked very nice at the moment.

"So, who is this Mary girl that you've been talking about anyways?" Wintergreen asked as he walked off to make tea before he would drive Slade to the dance.

Slade smiled. "Her name is Mary Pepper... shes a strange girl for one thing but, god, shes beautiful."

Wintergreen couldn't help but grin, finally, a young lass to catch his friends attention at long last, maybe now he'd finally settle down and start a family. "She sounds lovely, Slade."

"She is." Slade answered as he brushed his hair. "I wonder though, I think shes hiding something from me, something very important."

"Maybe shes a lesbian." Wintergreen joked, making Slade drop the brush.

Slade glared at the old man. "Don't jinx it, Will." He said before continuing to do his hair.

Wintergreen smiled as he sipped his tea. "I do hope you find The One tonight, Slade."

"Me too." Slade whispered softly, Wintergreen had barely heard it.

A large smile lifted the corners of Will Wintergreen's mouth as he sipped his tea, who knows, maybe there was hope for Slade after all... yeah, maybe.

* * *

**THAT NIGHT, MARY'S POV, THIRD PERSON**

"Daddy, I'm home!" Mary yelled as she practically ran up the stairs of the large mansion. "I have excellent news!"

The man, Jackson Pepper, smiled as his youngest daughter hugged him, the two were so close that it was hard to think that they EVER fought. Still, the fights were rare and usually nothing too big. As the short girl hugged her father, she smiled to herself, she hoped that tonight Slade would actually show up. As the two pulled apart, Mary's older sister Amy came into the room with her arms wrapped around her future husbands arms. She smiled at Mary, the girl had always been such a cute little girl, even at the age of twenty two, which Amy thought was pretty old. Geez, where had the time gone? It was like only yesterday that Mary was only three and laughing about a butler spilling tea all over her on accident.

"Hey, Sparrow." Amy greeted her younger sister, using Mary's nickname.

Mary smiled brightly at Amy, who was three years older then her. "Hey Amy, have you seen Jason yet?"

Amy sighed, her trouble making twin brother was probably up to something with his fiance Jane. "I dunno, probably somewhere with Jane."

"Yeah, probably. Oh, hello Greg, I didn't see you there!" Mary said, smiling at Amy's lover.

Actually, she had seen Greg, too many times ion her opinion. Mary would never say it outright, but she really disliked Greg, he was a jerk and a drunk most of the time. Strangely, her father loved the guy like a son, probably because Greg's parents owned a big time corporation called 'Memory Server', a science lab focusing on artificially restoring peoples memories. It had been a huge success, so her father was completely in love with the idea of merging the two family's.

Greg put on a fake smile, he really didn't like Mary either, so it was mutual. "Hello, Mariam." He said.

"I prefer Mary or Sparrow." Mary corrected, holding back the need to glare at this man.

Greg shrugged. "Whatever, Sparrows the name of a bird, a dumb bird at that."

Mary shrugged as Amy gave her an apologetic look, she knew that Greg was a jerk, but she loved him. "That's okay, I don't mind being a dumb bird, I never was very smart."

Jackson shook his head as he patted Mary's shoulder. "Yes yes, that's my little Mary, such a fair lass! Now then, what are you so excited about my little bird?" He asked.

Mary smiled so brightly it was hard to tell if she was right in the head for a moment. "Oh daddy! I have met the most gorgeous man in this world, he is so hansom and kind, he even is a soldier!"

"A soldier my dear? Birdie... are you sure you want to marry a soldier?" Jackson asked, worried for his baby girl.

"Yeah, soldiers are nothing but filthy pawns that rape any girl they fancy." Greg added, he grunted as Amy elbowed him.

Amy glared at Greg. "That's enough, love. We should be going, after all, we need to get ready for the dance tonight." Amy smiled softly at Mary. "Bye, little sis!"

"Bye, Amy!" Mary said before turning back to her father with a soft smile on her heart shaped face. "I know that your worried about me daddy, but I love this man... and I'm not even sure if we'll marry. Who knows, maybe he won't even show up."

Jackson nodded. "Well, I do hope he shows, I'd hate to see you disappointed, dear."

Mary nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it would be really sad if didn't come..." She seemed to get lost in her thoughts.

Jackson seemed to read his daughter and held her hand softly, rubbing it kindly. "Honey, don't worry, the full moon isn't until tomorrow, you'll be safe."

"I know daddy but... what if he sees me as a wolf, what if he-" Mary was cut off as her father placed a hand over her mouth.

"Deary, relax, you are safe in this house. You, your brother and sister are all my Wolf Children, even if your mother, god rest her soul, is not here I will be the best father I can be. I may not be able to be on four legs with you three... but I can at least protect you all." Jackson explained.

Mary nodded, not really knowing for sure if her fathers words were true. Still... the full moon wasn't until tomorrow, she was safe... for now.

* * *

**THE PARTY, THIRD PERSON POV**

The mansion was surrounded by hundreds upon hundreds of limos as everyone in the city who was anybody came to the great Starlight Dance, as the parking lots filled with cars and limos, Mary grew worried for her hopeful date. However, her trained senses picked up on Slade's scent among the scents of cake, pie and treats of all sorts. He smelled elegant in her mind, and he neared quickly, just as his limo arrived, she raced down the steps to meet him. Slade exited the limo carefully as Wintergreen held open the door, a few girls stopped and stared at him as he got out, making Slade pull at his shirt collar in embarrassment. God, he hoped that this dance wouldn't last TOO long. As Mary climbed down the stairs, Slade got a very good look at the long blue gown she wore, it shimmered slightly ad had white bows on it. Then again, he could always survive a FEW hours.

"Slade! I'm so glad you came!" Mary said as she hugged Slade tightly. "And here my sister was saying you'd never show."

Slade shrugged, ignoring the awing people nearby. "How could I forget such a pretty face?" He asked the girl.

Mary giggled before grabbing Slade's arm and leading him inside of the mansion. "Lets go, dinners almost served!"

As Slade was guided through the crowd of the rich and famous, he couldn't help but feel VERY out of place within the mansions confines. Sure, he had been to plenty of charity balls for the military before, but a fancy dance, no sir! As the music died down, Slade mainly focused on Mary as Jackson Pepper thanked everyone for coming and went on and on about his family's wealth. Despite all of this, he couldn't shake the feeling that something horrible was about to happen, it was as if-

CRASH

Slade jumped and went into military mode as several men smashed into the room, shooting at anyone nearby. Slade grabbed Mary, and in one swift movement, starting running for a closet nearby. As he did this, another loud bang filled the air and was joined by a thick, red powder that flew high into the winter air from the canister that caused the bomb like noise.

"Get the Wolf children only, we can't afford to kill civilians!" The men's leader announced.

Slade glanced at Mary, and almost fainted as he saw that she was now half wolf, she had large raven colored wolf ears, a wolf tail and a wolf muzzle, all raven colored as her hair. Despite this, Slade did not put her down, he kept running and running and running until he had left the building far behind and was now in the thick of the forest, wind trickling through the air as a heavy downpour of snow coated his back while he tried to shield the now full wolf form of Mary. As soon as Slade knew they were safe, he placed Mary on the soft yet cold snow covered ground and stared into those brilliant baby blue eyes of hers.

"A Wolf Child... that's what that nutcase said, right? Is that... are you a Wolf Child, Mary?" Slade asked the wolf, fear creeping into his heart.

Mary nodded, whimpering as she curled into a ball, and slowly, changed back to naked human form. "I'm so sorry Slade... I never should have brought you into this... now my family is dead and its all my fault."

Slade knelled down to Mary and wrapped his arms around her. "Its okay Mary, its not your fault... its okay. You can stay with me."

"Are you sure, I'm ju-" Mary was cut off as Slade kissed her softly before breaking it and staring into her eyes once more.

"I'm sure... we'll be fine, together." Slade told Mary, however...

Nothing lasts forever, and nothing can always stick together.

* * *

**A/N: So a very long chapter, but this was totally worth it and I love this couple so much. So Mary's whole family is my made up OC's specifically for this story and maybe others with her in it, even if its for one chapter. Please oh please R&R, also, this chapter is to my good buddy Anthezar, the writer of the best Robin and Slade father to son story ever! No kidding, you should seriously read Forgotten Bonds if you get the chance, its BEAUTIFUL! Anyways, once again please R&R, it means I'll update much more often, hopefully.  
**

**~Supercasey.**


	6. Chapter 6: Flashback Of Meaning

**I'll Be Fine**

**Chapter 6: The Mystery Begins**

**Part 1 of 2: Flashback Of Meaning**

**A/N: So this story will be trying to go in order for if the first episode (The one with Cinderblock is after this two parter) to the last (I might not go that far though, we'll see). Please oh please R&R, it makes me SO happy.**

* * *

Richard awoke with a groan as a familiar ring broke through his barriers of somewhat peaceful dreaming and ordered him to answer his communicator, taking a spare mask he had stashed in a bag next to the couch that wintergreen had found for him at his forest base, he flipped open the small cellphone like door and smiled a lazy half asleep smile at his rather worried teammate Cyborg. He could tell Cy was worried sick since he had forgotten to call last night, but the wolf boy was too tired to really worry about that too much.

"Dude, Robin, where have you been, little man? I've been calling y'ah all night!" Cyborg said worriedly as he stared at his obviously still half asleep leader.

Robin smiled slightly nervously. "Oh yeah, sorry Cy, I spent the night at a friends house." He half lied, he had never told any of his friends about Wintergreen.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "Who?" he asked.

Robin grew more nervous as he sat up, still hiding his naked body under the blanket. "Well... its a friend from Gotham, his names William." He lied further.

"Sounds like a British dude." Cyborg said.

"Um, yeah, he's British alright. Hey, I'll meet you and the team at Pizza Palace for lunch at noon, that sound cool?" Robin asked, quickly changing the subject.

Cyborg nodded and smiled at the promise of pizza. "Yeah little man, that sounds awesome! See yeah then, kay?"

Robin nodded in agreement before turning off the communicator. Immediately he sighed with great relief and collapsed onto his back on the couch, still covering himself as he did so. At that moment, Wintergreen walked back into the room and placed a small plate with raw rabbit on it, knowing that it might help the boy out. Wintergreen smiled as Robin hazily ate the rabbit, still half asleep and in his half wolf form with only the ears, tail and wolf muzzle. For some odd reason, Robin reminded Wintergreen of Mary Pepper, the young lass Slade had wooed over for years and who Will knew had left a permanent hole in Slade's heart after she had passed away.

A large part of Wintergreen said to tell Slade about Robin being asleep in his own haunt, since the man was literally only three doors down from where Robin sat, but decided against it. Not only was he worried about Robin having a panic attack from Slade suddenly bursting in and learning his secret, but he wanted Robin to be able to spend time with his friends, after all... Will already knew of a plan of Slade's to capture Robin that was sure to work and Will wanted the boy to be able to spend more time with his friends before he had to lose them. Suddenly, Robin finished the rabbit and sat up, grabbing the bag next to him and pulling out a spare outfit.

" Sir, can I please use your bathroom so I can change?" Robin asked.

Will nodded before leading the boy to the bathroom carefully and quietly as to not alert Slade of his presence, as soon as they got to the bathroom, Robin changed and was soon rushed to the door by Wintergreen who knew Slade would be out of his study any minute now for breakfast. Robin stopped as he waved to Wintergreen from outside.

"Thanks again, sir! See you soon hopefully... hopefully not on the full moon though!" Robin said before running off to find his motorcycle on the edge of the forest where he had left it yesterday.

"Be careful child!" Wintergreen yelled as he held onto the door with one hand and waved with the other.

Robin smiled as he put on a small smirk. "Don't worry , I'll be fine!"

As Robin approached the edge of the forest, he saw his motorcycle and jumped on, heading straight for Pizza Palace. Sure, he could always just get a bit of wolf running in if really wanted to, but with the Hive 5 attacking him yesterday, he didn't want to take the chance. After all, if he wasn't in the form a wolf then he'd be fine... right?

* * *

**~I'll Be Fine~**

Robin smiled kindly to his friends as they chatted idly by without a care in the world, they were still waiting to see if villains might show up, but, they were mostly just goofing around together like the teenagers they were. Suddenly, a loud beep broke into the air everyone looked towards the noise. There, in the middle of the street, was a tiny baby carriage all alone with what sounded like a baby crying. But the worse thing was, there was a huge run away bus coming towards it. Jumping onto the table, Robin pointed at the bus.

"Titans, GO!" He yelled before running after the baby carriage with Starfire and Raven not far behind.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy turned into a T-Rex and blocked the bus by planting his feet in the ground, his head holding up the bus while Cyborg was in the back trying to pull it up hill. As soon as Starfire pulled the baby carriage to the sidewalk, Robin pulled off the blanket to check on the baby only to see a strange looking recording device.

"Hello Teen titans, if your listening to this then YOUR STUPID!" A high pitched voice that was most certainly Gizmo said.

Robin sighed, perfect, no, it was PEACHY. "Alright... Titans! Search the area, leave no building unchecked for those villains. If you see them, engage, do not wait unless it is too dangerous or there are hostages. Meet back at the tower in an hour if you find nothing!" He ordered.

Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg took off, leaving Starfire to watch as Robin was about to grapple off on his own search. However, Starfire had been too worried about her leader to just leave him, like she was sure he wanted her to. As civilians started to leave the plaza for home, Starfire stepped forward and placed a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Friend Robin, do you not wish for assistance? I would be most able to help in your searching of the criminals." Starfire told her leader, practically petting his shoulder.

For a few minutes Robin was simply lost in the feeling of being pet like that, he hadn't pet alot when living with Batman, and had been petted almost all the time with his family, so he often missed the feeling of touch and could easily get lost in it if he weren't careful. However, he quickly snapped out of it and shook his head, his hair still ungelled from that morning.

"Starfire... I'd ra-" Robin started, but was cut off as a hidden bomb Gizmo had planted earlier went off and pulled him into the sewers.

Just before he could under, Robin reached out for Starfire, a look of fear and worry on his face before he was slung under the sewer water. "ROBIN!" Starfire yelled as she tried to go after him, but the water was too fast.

As Robin tried to fight to stay above the rushing water, he felt his life seemingly flash before his very eyes. He could see it now, he was a tiny new born wolf puppy in his mamas arms... there was another man there, Robin had never remembered seeing him before in his life, but when your life flashes before your eyes, you have no idea what you'll see. The man was gentle when Mary handed him to the guy, Robin could feel his heart beat rise as the man brushed back his hair that had he had been born with, he even rubbed the wolf ears kindly. This man, Robin had never even HEARD of him, but the next words that the man said in the memory, would forever change his life.

"He's beautiful, my love." The man said as he brushed Robin's ears softly.

Mary nodded as she brushed the boys cheek softly, it was so soft that Robin had felt that touch almost, even if it was only a memory. "He is, he will be a beautiful wolf when he becomes an adult... I love you Slade."

Robin almost forgot to keep trying to swim, but... Slade? Robin shook his head almost, no, there wre plenty of Slade's out there, if he suddenly had a different then it surely wasn't THE Slade, the very man known as Deathstroke who was a mercenary for a living. As the memory faded into the background and Robin began to black out, his mind raced. His mother would have told him of this man, right? Of course she would, but just to be safe, Robin decided if he ever survived this then he'd find his original birth certificate and find out if this man might have had relations with his mother. Meanwhile... he had alot more to worry about.

Robin screamed as he went under, only to hop out with his head above water for a moment as he gulped for air in is rushed swimming. He was scared, not just scared, terrified. But that did not stop Robin as he fought to stay above water, even for a second. Sure, he still had that flashback worrying him, but now was no time for worrying about his messed up past, no, now was the time for action! As the water rose slightly, Robin tried to make a grab at a broken pipe hanging out of a wall, definitely a safety hazard but a life saver in Robin's masked eyes. With anther gulp of accidentally drinking sewer water, Robin used all of his energy and grabbed ahold of the broken pipe, stopping him from sinking further.

As the wolf child looked at his surroundings, he realized that he had no idea where he was or where anything was for that matter, he hardly even knew anything about these sewers. With a sigh, Robin tried to lift himself up on the pipe, but found he was too weak to carry his own weight up to stand on a plateform nearby that no doubt led to the city streets. Great, just great, now Robin was completely stranded on the pipe that could break any second, with roaring and dangerous sewer water below him. Well, Robin had seen worse, but refused to panic as he cleared his throat and began to scream.

"Hello! Anyone out there? Please, I need help, I can't move, HELP!" Robin hollered as he kept trying to swing onto the platform by swinging his legs.

CRACK

"Oh no." Robin whispered, hearing the distinctive sound of the pipe he was holding onto crack.

Without warning, the pipe broke in half and sent Robin spiraling back into the water, however, his cape got stuck in the broken pipe and nearly choked him before he used a bird-a-rang to tear it off of his costume before it could hang him, sending him under the disgusting water once more. As Robin gulped up more water, he noticed his mind was blurring up images in his eye sight and making the boy wonder see stars and dots in his vision. No, he couldn't black out, not now! But, the darkness called gently to Robin as he slowly closed his eyes and fainted in the roaring water, sending him under.

* * *

**~I'll Be Fine~**

"W-where am I?" Robin asked aloud as he awoke and sat up on the beach of Jump City harbor.

How had he gotten here, where was he, how had he survived? These were all questions that ran through Robin's head as he sat up on four legs, changing to a wolf and shedding his clothes, and shaking out his damp fur coat in the sun bathed beach. As he yawned, he heard someone coming towards him. Oh no, he had just transformed in front of someone... what had he done? Swishing around, Robin's baby blue eyes widened at seeing Jinx stand before him, shock written on her pale yet pink face.

"Oh my god." She whispered.

Shaking uncontrollably, Robin whimpered and curled his tail around himself. this was not good, not at all! If Jinx knew... she'd tell the whole world! She'd kill him or sell him to hunters, the Titans would forever hate Robin for lying for so long and hiding his secret... the world would disgrace him on his death bed. As Robin shook, he didn't notice Jinx moving until she had sat on her knees and was hugging the wolf puppy to her chest, petting his back lovingly.

"Its okay." She whispered. "I won't hurt you... I know of Wolf Children, my grandma taught me all about them as a little girl."

Robin shivered despite this and curled more into himself, whimpering more loudly as he felt the need to run, but couldn't move in Jinx's hold. Time seemed to slow as wind blew briskly, chilling the still damp wolf pup as he slowly changed back to human, automatically grabbing his mask and putting it on before Jinx could see his eyes in human form, although she had already seen them when he was a wolf. Throwing on his shirt and tights, Robin stood and gave Jinx a sad yet accepting look.

"You must promise never to tell another living soul about what I am, got it?" Robin asked Jinx, sending her a dangerous glare.

Jinx nodded and smiled. "Got it, Wolf Boy Wonder."

Robin raised an eyebrow beneath his domino mask. "Excuse me?" He asked.

Jinx shrugged. "Your half wolf right, so your a Wolf Boy Wonder."

"Fair enough, but never say that in front of anyone but me, got it?" Robin demanded.

"Yeah yeah, I'll keep it to myself." Jinx assured the younger boy.

Robin sighed and turned around, drawing his Bo-staff. "So... where is my team?" He asked the girl.

Jinx shrugged. "I dunno, they took off after we threw them out of the tower."

"You, did, WHAT!?" Robin asked, anger in his voice. "Do you have ANY idea if they're even ALIVE!?"

Jinx placed a hand on the younger boys shoulder with a grin on her face. "Oh hush, there fine. There over on another island right now." She explained.

"Good, hey... don't go into my room, okay?" Robin asked, knowing by now that she might have already. "Also... why are you on Jump City Beach?"

Jinx smiled. "I'm here because I am, I like the beach, its nice and cool here. Also, its too late for not going into your room. Um... who are the two people in that old photo with you as a kid?"

Robin bit back a sigh, of course she would ask that, oh well. "There my mother and father." He answered.

Jinx nodded. "Oh, your mom seems nice."

"She was amazing." Robin whispered as he reached for his belt, but quickly realized it was not on his person.

Jinx cackled as she pulled off Robin's belt from her hips, it was a surprisingly good fit but was a tad small on her. "Looking for something, pup?"

"I am not a pup." Robin growled as he snatched his belt and snapped it on, pulling out a grappling hook as he did so.

Jinx shrugged before ruffling the birds hair, making Robin hiss at her angrily. "Your such a child. Well, see you in a few minutes I guess. Hey, how about we fight one on one?" She asked.

Robin smirked. "We'll see."

"Bye." Jinx said before Robin swung away to where he had grappled to a pole on a ship that held the sail.

* * *

**A/N: So this is only part one of two because this chapter is a bit longer then usual. At first I was going to make the second person to find out about Robin being a Wolf Child be Raven, but I figured that she'd already be with the other Teen Titans. Also, I know I already added the Hive 5 before they attacked for the first time but I really wanted to do this and explain for the other people who would wonder where Robin was after he fell into the sewers. Please oh please R&R, it makes updates come faster.**

**~Supercasey.**


	7. Chapter 7: Not Just A Tower

**I'll Be Fine**

**Chapter 7: The Mystery Begins**

**Part 2 of 2: Not Just A Tower**

**A/N: This is to Anthezar even if it is really short, also, there's a new summery that she wrote for the story and I hope you like it since let me use it. Please R&R, it brings updates faster then they already come.**

* * *

**~I'll Be Fine~**

The Teen Titans all sighed collectively as they finally made to shore after being skyrocketed out of the tower. Cyborg sighed especially since he, you know, LOST AN ARM! He rubbed the wires between his fingertips as he mumbled something about his apparent 'baby'. Raven growled under her breath as she imediately got into a meditating position and starting whispering her chant quietly, trying to not lose her cool. Beast Boy was mostly sighing dramatically and complaining about how the Hive 5 would wreak his room and how he wished Robin would just get his butt back over there. Starfire was no better, she had her hands clamped together and was doing something Robin had taught her to do when you have no hope left in your heart, you pray.

Robin had explained very well to Starfire that he had no religion but believed in a god, his mother had been a strong Cristian and he had been raised with those beliefs in his mothers mind. When Starfire had asked if she could meet Robin's mother, the boy had paled and simply got up and whispered 'Things change, Star' and had disappeared back into his room to do god knows what. Starfire wondered if god knew where Robin was, if he was safe, if he could breathe... if he could bleed. It was a scary thought, but those were thoughts that ran trough Starfire's head as she wondered where there dear leader was. Meanwhile, beast bOy was still whining.

"Dude, we could have taken them, if only Rob had been there, we could have nailed those jerks!" Beast Boy explained as he glared at the tower like a sinner in a church.

Cyborg growled as he slammed his only arm on the ground. "Will you shut your trap, man? if you haven't noticed, I'm missing my arm!"

Beast Boy rolled his emerald eyes. "Yeah, and how is that my fault?"

"Dude, I lost my dang arm and all your doing is whining instead of trying to help me come up with a plan to get it back, otherwise, I'm gonna have to be left handed!" Cyborg yelled.

"Enough!" Raven yelled as she jumped up suddenly and made Starfire yelp in surprise. "Will both of you shut up and relax? If Robin were here, he would say for us to calm down and examine the situation and try to figure out what to do, not whine like a bunch of three year old's!"

Beast Boy scoffed. "You don't even know Robin!"

"And you do?" Raven questioned.

"I'm smart enough to kn-... never mind." Beast Boy mumbled as he stared at the ground, stopping himself from saying Robin's secret.

Raven rolled her eyes at the younger teenager before her, he acted like such a child! "Its not like your one to talk, Beast Boy. You don't know anything about Robin!"

Starfire sighed as she turned around and watched her teammates. "Friend Raven... none of us truly know Robin." She whispered.

As the team grew tired, a sudden breeze blew by, then... it was Robin. "Sorry I'm late, did I miss the party?" Robin asked jokingly.

"Dude, this is no time for jokes or any of your puns, we got trouble!" Cyborg explained. "The Hive 5-"

"I know." Robin interrupted.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "Really, how?"

Robin shrugged. "I saw the inside of the tower on the way over here, looks like there only going through are fridge and cleaning up the place, actually, I'm kind of glad they're cleaning up."

"Dude, there going through are FRIDGE? MY TOFU!" Beast Boy yelled as he started to panic over possibly losing his precious tofu.

Robin smiled as Beast Boy and put his hands up in a comforting way. "Relax BB, I have a plan to get are tower back!"

"Well, say the word." Raven said, stepping forward.

Starfire giggled and clapped her hands happily. "Oh yes, tell us of your plan of recapture of are house of homes!" She said.

"Right, now then, here's the plan..." Robin began, pulling the team to stand before him.

* * *

**~I'll Be Fine~**

Inside of the large Titans Tower, Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth all did there own things. Mammoth was slamming through the fridge and eating pretty much everything, Gizmo was going through CD's and Jinx had been digging around in Robin's room mostly. It was kind of fun for them, after all, there were no teachers around to tell them no, so they acted like a bunch of Disney kids that just turned eighteen. As Mammoth threw a moldy bagel into a trashcan, Jinx emerged for the first time since she had gone in there an hour ago.

"Geez, Robin's stuff is so weird, look what I found on his bed!" Jinx said as she held up a medium sized teddy bear with two black button eyes and a blue bow around his neck. "Never would have thought Robin would have stuff like this."

Gizmo laughed as he caught sight of the stuffed animal after putting down a copy of 'My Chemical Romance' from the CD shelf. "Well what do you know, bird boys a big sissy!" He yelled.

Mammoth raised an eyebrow. "Hey Giz, don't got a stuffed bear at the academy?" He asked.

"No way, I tossed that crap out weeks ago!" Gizmo explained, it was actually true, he had grown sick of his stuffed bear and had thrown it away. "Only babies play with teddy bears!"

Jinx shrugged as she hugged the bear briefly. "I dunno, I think its kind of cute, in an adorable kind of way, not in a sexy way."

"Like a brother thing?" Mammoth asked.

Jinx nodded, patting the bear and suddenly seeing a tag reading 'Dickie' on it. "That's weird."

Gizmo raised an eyebrow as he stepped forward. "What is?" He asked as he peered at the bear but didn't see the tag.

"There's a tag here that says 'Dickie' on it, who's Dickie?" Jinx asked aloud.

Gizmo smirked. "Oh, Dickie could totally be a nickname for someone named Dick which is short for Richard! Oh man, we totally found out bird babies name, HA!"

Mammoth smiled widely. "Queen Bee's gonna love us!"

Gizmo cheered as he hopped up. "We'll be super stars!" He yelled.

"Oh get over yourselves, we don't even know his last name." Jinx told the boys, who shrugged.

"Whatever, a first name is AWESOME to know." Gizmo explained, as he spoke, no one noticed Cyborg's arm hop off the wall and start crawling to the computer.

Mammoth nodded. "Yeah, cause now we can find him easier!" He added.

Meanwhile, Cyborg's arm quickly crawled onto the computer desk and shut down the computers security system, with that, a loud blaring siren went off in the tower and made everyone including Jinx jump. As they panicked, Jinx threw the bear onto the couch and started to head for the roof, intent on fighting Robin head to head and see if he'd turn into a wolf in front of her again.

"Where are you going?" Gizmo yelled over the blaring sounds of the alarm.

"The roof." Jinx stated simply.

* * *

**~I'll Be Fine~**

As Jinx finally made her way to the roof, she stared around herself to see the area. A soft rain had started to pour upon Jump City along with a cold breeze blowing strong in the air, the girl quickly wrapped her arms around herself as a particularly cold wind buzzed by. The sky was colored grey with hints of a forgotten blue, the rain seemingly grey and dark blue as it fell in what seemed to be gallons in Jinx's mind. It was pretty gloomy, but she ignored this and continued to search for any hints of red, green and yellow. As thunder cracked through the air, a shorter figure appeared before Jinx, the witch smirked.

"Took you long enough. Leaving a girl in the rain, now that's cold." Jinx joked.

Robin shrugged. "Sorry, its hard to boost moral when its been crushed in front of your teammates. Anyways, it ends now Jinx, your going to jail!"

Jinx shook her head, her pink hair spreading light rain drops as she did so. "I don't think so, birdie. Now then, its on!"

With a battle cry, Robin dove forward with a punch and ran at a fast speed. Jinx grunted as she took the blow to her hip, but grabbed Robin's arm and twisted it behind his back, kicking his legs out from under him. The boy couldn't help but yelp as he was downed, like a poor mockingbird. As he fell to his knees, Jinx forced Robin to turn and face her, but Jinx's hands still held the younger, much smaller boys arms back and out of play. Robin growled in Jinx's face as she grinned at him, having caught the poor birdie with ease.

"Aw, poor birdie got hurt?" Jinx mocked.

Robin glared at Jinx with a dark look in his eyes under his mask. "I won't do it, Jinx."

"Come on, I wanna fight the real you, the wolf!" Jinx said, she had always wanted to fight with a Wolf Child head to head.

Robin growled under his breath, it was so cold that it actually showed a puff of white air come out as he did so. "This is the real me Jinx." He demanded.

Jinx rolled her eyes. "No Robin... or should I call you Dickie, cute bear by the way!"

Robin's eyes widened as he let out a war cry and threw Jinx off of himself. Immediately he swung around and kicked Jinx in the gut just as she stood, with a growl of her own, Jinx shot several pink colored magical bolts at the twelve year old. Robin held back a yelp as he dodged the arrow like shots, but a few scratched at his uniform and left large gashes in it, making him bleed from his newly found wounds. The Wolf Child panted as he held his arm, glaring daggers into Jinx.

"I won't turn, never! I swore I'd never do it, not again!" Robin screamed, but softened slightly as he tried to calm down. "At least... not as Robin."

Jinx glared at Robin, but relaxed as she started to hear the rest of Teen Titans finish there own battles with her friends. "Fine Robin, be that way, we'll see each other soon." She assured him.

Robin hissed at the girl. "Jerk." He muttered under his breathe as Jinx got away, leaving Gizmo and Mammoth to be turned into custody.

"Whoo hoo, we did it!" Beast Boy cheered as he started jumping up and down in the pouring rain, no one had seen Robin's fight or heard it since they had been pretty far from him during the battle.

Raven nodded. "I was expected to be the outcome sooner or later." She explained.

Cyborg fist-pumped into the sky. "Booyah!" He yelled. "We won, eat Hive 5!"

Everyone cheered and danced around as the remaining members of the teenagers who had broken into the tower were taken away. However, Robin stood to the side and simply stared at the grey sky that still demanded on soaking the kind city. He shivered in the cold, wrapping his arms around himself protectively as he stared at the city he protected with his life everyday. He loved this place, it was so kind to him, so kind and gentle, far more then Gotham ever was for the orphan. As Robin watched the city, a feeling welled into his thin chest. He had lost apart pf his identity today, the Hive 5 knew his name and Jinx knew he was a Wolf Child... the world was that much closer to finding him. The question was...

How long did Robin have until that day came?

* * *

**A/N: Finished chapter 7, if anyone can already tell, this story will do the episodes differently then they were on the show mostly to add onto certain parts of the story. But don't worry, we'll still have alot of original plot line moments and may even not have certain episodes happen. Thanks again to Anthezar, you rock girl! Please R&R!**

**~Supercasey.**


	8. Chapter 8: Can't Outrun Your Destiny

**I'll Be Fine**

**Chapter 8: Can't Outrun Your Destiny**

**A/N: Yep, this is indeed a chapter. Please R&R!**

* * *

**~I'll Be Fine~**

It was a pretty normal call for the Teen Titans, it was a very large jailbreak and the police couldn't handle it, so, the Teen Titans were going in to help out. However, an argument in the T-car was currently making that difficult.

"Quiet man, I'm hurrying alright?" Cyborg yelled to Robin as he rushed through heavy traffic.

Robin scowled at Cyborg. "Dude, just go around, were gonna miss the whole fight if you don't get us there in time!" He yelled.

Cyborg glared at Robin out of the corner of his human eye, the kid had been insufferable lately, ever since the Hive 5 had broken in two weeks ago he had been flipping out about everything. And now, he Robin was completely furious with the Titans for being late to answer at two in the morning. Robin was, of course, wide awake, but everyone else in the tower had been acting normal and trying to sleep for the night. As the T-car roared through the city streets, Cyborg noticed Robin trying very hard to stay awake, but was occasionally dozing off. Man, if the kid was tired, why didn't he just sleep at night? Cyborg couldn't fathum why Robin was such an odd kid, but he figured that Robin was probably just paranoid and trying to be a good leader like Batman was for the Justice League.

Suddenly, Cyborg found himself parking outside the jail with Robin already in full sprint for the prison. Inside, Beast Boy, Raven and Starfire, who had flown, were trying to fight off Cinderblock by themselves AND catch run away prisoners. Beast Boy sent Robin a hard glare as he started to join the brawl.

"Took you guys long enough!" Beast Boy said, he was still very tired from getting barely any sleep.

Robin glared at Cyborg as he also entered the fight. "Well we would have gotten here sooner if _someone_ wasn't so slow."

"Oh shut it." Cyborg whispered under his breath as he tried to block a punch from Cinderblock.

Robin suddenly yelped. "Okay Cy, how about a sonic-boom?" He asked.

Cyborg smirked, despite his fowl mood. "I got the sonic if you've got the boom."

With that, the two Titans ran at Cinderblock, then flipped to do there famous sonic-boom with Robin holding an exploding bird-a-rang at the ready and Cyborg had his canon ready and begging for some action. However, there foots clashed and sent the two boys hurling through the air for a good two seconds before falling to the ground. robin released his grip on his bomb, sending it flying at Raven while Cyborg's arm canon went off at Beast Boy and Starfire. With a deep chuckle, Cinderblock stomped off after having stolen the villain known as Plasmas out of prisons Secret Room as it was called. The Boy wonder growled deeply as he stood, he had had a LONG day and was NOT about to deal with some angry cops, just before the wolf boy could leave though, Cyborg decided to let some of his anger out.

"Man, what WAS that!?" Cyborg questioned angrily.

Robin glared at Cyborg, who was four years older then himself. "Excuse me, its not my fault that I'm tired. I'm sorry, okay? I messed up... not like its the first time." He crossed his arms as he looked away, ashamed of his weaknesses.

Cyborg nodded. "This is what I'm mad about man, you keep messing up, constantly. And not only that, you keep disappearing and coming back days later covered in gashes and blood. You know what... maybe we should re-elect a new leader."

Robin stiffened, then glared at Cyborg. "You think I'm a bad leader?"

"You lie to us everyday and try to hide everything about yourself from us." Cyborg pointed out, the other Titans watched from afar with worried expressions.

"If that's what you think, why didn't you ask me about this earlier?" Robin asked, anger seeping into his voice, it took everything in his not to bark like the wolf inside of him demanded to.

Cyborg glared at Robin. "Why? Because your always hiding in your room and never coming out! If you weren't always gone, maybe we could have talked about this stuff."

Robin shook his head and started to walk away. "Just leave me alone."

"Stop running from us Robin, we're your team, you can't keep leaving us like this!" Cyborg yelled after the younger child.

Robin glared over his shoulder at Cyborg. "I'm not running, I'm walking since my ride homes driven by an immature jerk!" It sounded a bit stupid coming out of Robin's mouth, but he refused to swear, he was above that.

Cyborg shook his head. "If you were really a leader, you would have stopped Cinderblock!"

Robin swung around, stomping over to glare up at Cyborg angrily. "I work better alone, you know. I could have taken him!"

"Then why don't you work alone, you obviously hate being near us!" Cyborg yelled, ignoring Starfire and Beast Boy's worried looks.

Robin growled in a low tone that he didn't recognize. "If that's what you think, then FINE! I'm out, I QUIT!" He yelled before stomping away.

Starfire started to fly forward. "Friend Robin..." She trailed off, tears flying down her orange face.

Robin suddenly stopped before looking over his shoulder, giving Starfire a full glimpse of his still masked face that held more emotions then ever.

"I'll be fine, Star." Robin whispered in a soft voice that usually only Dick Grayson used, not that any of Robin's teammates knew that.

With a chocked breath, Robin ran as fast away from the Teen Titan's, despite his teammates calls for him to come back. As the late night air blew in Robin's face, he was starting to realize that his wolf ears had popped out as soon as he was out of sight of the team. The boy stopped and held his legs to his chest in an abandoned alleyway, tears falling from behind his mask and sobs shaking his small form as the wind chilled his pale skin, the breeze brushing his hair this way and that seeing as he hadn't bothered to gel it yet today. With a shaking sigh, Robin stood and walked to the forest...

He needed to be free tonight.

* * *

**~I'll Be Fine~**

That night, Slade Wilson sat on his porch and sighed, mask and armor on as he watched the beautiful landscape of the forest behind Jump City. He liked it here, this place reminded him of the place he had met his dead lover Mary Pepper. She was dead now and so was his son as far as he knew, but that didn't make him feel any better. He had been sent off to war right after his son, who had been named Grant, had been born into this word. But, he had been killed as far as Slade knew and a new child named Richard had been added into Mary's life after she married a man named John after Slade had been dubbed dead during a science experiment. He hadn't died though, so, when Slade went to find her, he found her deeply in love with a name from a circus and had a little baby boy with her named Richard. Slade wasn't sure if Grant was really dead or if Mary had changed his name to Richard, but Slade wanted to believe that he was dead.

Slade didn't exactly WANT Grant to be dead, but really, he wanted to believe really that he hadn't abandoned his real son and lover by supposedly dying at war. No, he wanted to raise a child, but life was cruel and had killed any chance of that a long time ago. As a full moon rose above the trees, Slade heard a distinct howl. Ah, it appears that the Wolf Children living in Jump City were out and about tonight. As the man sat cross legged, he was surprised to see a pure raven colored wolf staring at him like he was ready to run at him any second. At first, Slade shrugged it off, but after a few minutes, he looked up from his book and saw that the wolf was now right outside his fence surrounding the house, howling at him. Slade paused as he saw the wolves eyes... no... it couldn't be, could it? No, Mary was long dead, he had seen her die at the circus and had seen Richard-

That's it, Richard! It must be Richard, which meant that the boy had come to Jump City in hopes of hunting here probably or just on vacation. With a held back sigh, Slade stood up and opened the fence door, only to be tackled to the ground as the wolf slammed him into the ground and growled deep in his throat as he glared at Slade. Slade knew that look, it was a look he got alot from Robin whenever he saw him or the two would fight. Now that Slade thought of this, he remembered how angered Robin would get, almost if he was ready to just howl and bark like a wolf or dog. Suddenly, the puzzle started to come together for Slade as he realized who this was. It was Richard Johnathan Grayson, or now AKA, Robin the Boy wonder... make that Wolf Wonder. As Slade realized this, Robin took his chance and tried to crush Slade's neck with his fangs, but was easily grabbed by the scruff of his neck and went limp, the effect still working since he WAS a pup on the inside.

"Calm down Robin... its fine." Slade assured Robin, who stared at the ground.

Great, so Slade knew too, huh? Oh well, that would make sense, after all Slade WAS a genius among geniuses. The boy barked at Slade, but still didn't move as Slade stood and held Robin by his scruff before picking him up fully and carrying him into the cabin, shutting the door behind before dropping Robin lightly onto the couch. The wolf growled at Slade, but whimpered as he saw Slade give him a rather hard glare. Wrapping his tail around himself, Robin curled into a ball and slowly became a wolf puppy rather then a fully grown up wolf. With a yawn, Robin started to drift to sleep on Slade's very comfortable couch for the second time in his life, not even worying since his senses said he was safe, Robin was out like a light. Slade stared at Robin with curiosity, he had always known that Robin was hiding something big, but being a Wolf Child, well... lets just say Slade did NOT see it coming.

"Wintergreen, could you come in here?" Slade asked as he put his hands on his hips and watched the tiny puppy sleep. "Will?"

"Oh quit your whining, I'm coming!" Wintergreen yelled as he entered the living room, the last thing he expected to see was Robin in his wolf form asleep on the couch. "My word, what is Robin doing here?"

Slade raised an eyebrow. "How did you know that Robin was Wolf Child, Will? Have you been hiding something from me?" He was obviously upset.

Wintergreen sighed. "I found him being chased by those Hive 5 one day and he was so tired... I let him sleep on the couch and let him leave before you could get breakfast."

"Why would you lie to me Will, after all we've been through, how could you lie to me like this?" There was alot of hurt in Slade's voice.

Wintergreen shook his head. "You've lied plenty of times to me if I do remember. But still, I'm sorry I lied to you, Slade. Its just... I knew you were planing to capture him and I wanted him to at least spend a bit more time with his friends before he could be taken by you."

"How long have you known he was a Wolf Child?" Slade asked.

Will shrugged. "A month maybe, I only saw him transform once in the woods one night."

Slade nodded as he scribbled something down in a notebook before taking out a small needle. "What are you doing?" Wintergreen asked as he saw the needle in Slade's gloved hand.

Slade injected the needle into Robin's side and drew blood into the needle carefully. "Testing a theory I have, Will. That's all. William... have I ever told you who Robin is, probably not since I just learned tonight."

"Who is he?" Wintergreen asked, he couldn't help but be curious. "Is he someone you know."

Slade sighed. "He's Richard Johnathan Grayson... Mary's son and possibly mine."

If Wintergreen had been drinking tea, he would have done a spit take and drop his tea cup in a totally funny way. "You mean... but your only son was named Grant by Mary, right?"

"Yes, but I have read into Mary's files on Grant and saw that she changed his name at one time before moving away from Star City after I had 'Died' as it appeared to her. There is a strong possibility that either Grant is dead, Richard is not my son and has been raised another man or that Richard is my real son and has just been renamed to help deal with Mary's grief for my death." Slade explained as he started to carry the needle to his study.

Wintergreen sighed as he glanced at Robin, then at Slade. "Slade, if the results are positive..."

Slade turned to Wintergreen, his one grey blue eye full of deep regret. "If the results are positive then Robin and I are in for a long ride." He finished for Wintergreen.

"Should I get him a blanket or leave him be?" Wintergreen asked as he saw Robin shiver slightly.

"Put a blanket over him and lock all of the exits, I'm certain he will be on edge when he wakes up from his sleep. And also, check him for trackers and destroy them, we can't afford for his little friends to be coming here." Slade instructed Wintergreen before disappearing into his office.

Wintergreen sighed as he drew a large quilt over the pup, god, the child was SMALL, but what could Will expect from an acrobat? The old man stared at the boy, he had had a suspicion that Robin seemed familiar to him, but had never thought of Robin as being Mary's son, not once. Still, Wintergreen feared there was far more on the way.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Flashback 2, Slade Wilson finds out Mary is pregnant and has to put up with a pregnant Wolf Child for nine months, can this soldier pull through and live to tell the tale?  
**

**A/N: The next chapter will be my second, and possibly final, past jump chapter. Please oh please R&R, I love your words little kittens!**

**~Supercasey.**


	9. Chapter 9: Wolf Mother

**I'll Be Fine**

**Chapter 9: Wolf Mother**

**A/N: Lets Write!**

* * *

**~I'll Be Fine~**

A cold wind blew through the air as Mary Pepper sat on the floor of her small house that she currently shared with her roommate/boy friend Slade Wilson, and she currently considered herself a very lucky Wolf Child. Her family had been murdered a mere three weeks ago now, but she had been handling it well, after all, Wolf Children were expected to go through stuff like this all the time. So, Slade had taken her in that terrifying night and since then Mary had been more carefree with her Wolf Child abilities, turning into a wolf daily. As Slade and his friend Wintergreen adapted to this uncanny life style, Mary started to feel that something was... off. It wasn't bad or anything, but Mary could feel changes in her body, which was very odd to her. As Mary folded laundry with Wintergreen, she decided to ask him about it.

" , can I ask you a question?" Mary asked as she helped him work.

Will smiled at Mary. "My dear, call me Will or just Wintergreen. And yes, you may ask a question, child."

Mary nodded as she seemed to be a bit lost in thought. "Well, I've been feeling very strange lately, not a period strange, just... changing." She explained.

"I see, have you consulted a doctor of your issue?" Will asked the girl.

Mary shook her head, her long hair waving elegantly as she did so. "No sir, I can't go to doctors very often, seeing as I'm a Wolf Child and everything."

Will nodded, understanding where she was coming from with this. "I see, child. Well, I would heavily consider seeing a doctor soon, who knows what could be happening."

Mary couldn't help but agree with Wintergreen, as much as her gut believed this was all very natural for something, her head told her to see a doctor as soon as possible. So, that afternoon, Wintergreen drove Mary to a local doctors office. As they entered through the doors, Mary gave Wintergreen and doubtful look.

" , are you sure about this? I haven't to the doctors since I was ten years old!" Mary explained as she eyed a coughing old woman with added suspicion. "Something tells me that being outside is far less likely to get me sick or killed."

Wintergreen patted Mary's head, smiling at the young girl sweetly. "Don't worry, dear. You'll be fine, I'm sure its nothing serious."

Mary nodded. "Your probably right, sir. Thank you."

With that, Mary sat down in a chair and Wintergreen soon sat beside her with a clipboard and pen with a sheet of paper that acted as the entry form. "Mary, I'm going to have you answer some questions and sign a few things, will you be okay with that?"

"Yes, sir." Mary said as she already began scribbling her name down in the areas meant to be signed.

Wintergreen nodded as he clicked the pen, making it ready to use. "Here's the first question, are you on your period?"

Mary shook her head, a bit confused obviously and worry adding in her mind. "Actually, I haven't had my period all month, it was due two days ago but never came."

"I see, very good. Now, what are the symptoms of your sickness or whatever your in for?" Will asked, rubbing his forehead as he spoke.

Mary sighed. "Nausea, my breasts have felt funny, missing period, dizzy spells and fatigue. That's about it I think." She explained.

Will paled slightly as he wrote, suddenly staring Mary straight in the eyes. "Mary... have you and Slade slept together recently, I know your dating and its none of my business but... have you?" He asked carefully.

Mary seemed to think it over before nodding with a shy smile on her face. "It was only one night, and he used a condom too!"

"Sometimes that's not enough..." Wintergreen muttered as he finished filling out the information. "There, the doctor will call us in soon."

Mary nodded before staring at the TV with wide eyes, they had put the animal channel on and they we're showing a documentary on wolves in America. As one of the alpha males howled, Wintergreen noticed Mary squirming in her seat and making a small 'ahoo' sound that was very quiet and faint, thankfully no one else heard it. Will smiled at Mary, no matter how many times he tried to deny it, he found Mary absolutely adorable, not in a sexy way, but in a cute and innocent way. Besides, Slade was head over heels for Mary, Wintergreen wouldn't dare to move in on Mary like that behind Slade's back. Besides, he was FAR too old for Mary, in fact, a few people had time and time again mistaken Wintergreen to be Mary or Slade's father when they all go out in public together. Suddenly, a loud bell broke through Will's thoughts and a nurse with long red hair and cherry red lipstick covered lips smiled at the duo.

" ?" She asked.

At once, Wintergreen stood along with Mary and followed her into a small room that was clearly the examination room for patients. After being seated, a young doctor with short brown hair and brown eyes entered the room with a large clipboard in his arms. With a kind smile, he took a seat in a spinny chair and faced Mary.

"Hello Mary, I hear you have the symptoms of... pregnancy. Have you taken a test for that?" He asked, cutting to the point.

Mary's baby blues widened at that. "It was only once, we used a condom, I swear!" She yelled, throwing her arms up in fear.

The doctor backed up a bit. "Mary, you need to understand that sometimes woman can still get pregnant even with a condom being used by the man in the relationship. But we have checked your tests and have come to the conclusion that you are indeed pregnant with a child. Congratulations."

Mary stood, her hair fluttering in the movement. "Can we do a test here, possibly an examination."

"Certainly." The doctor said before signaling for Wintergreen to leave. "You may go if you wish to sir."

Wintergreen nodded before retreating back into the waiting room and waiting for Mary to get back. As the hour ticked by, Will wondered what would happen if Slade really had a baby with Mary, it couldn't hurt to wonder right? It would obviously bring in far more complications and responsibilities into Slade and Mary's lives, but Will was certain they'd pull through. Suddenly, Mary came back into the room holding her stomach and looking very pale indeed. As Wintergreen approached her, she hugged him tightly, tears slipping down her face.

"Its positive." She whispered. "I'm having a baby, it's Slade's."

Wintergreen couldn't hide his excitement. "Congratulations, Mary. You'll make a wonderful mother, I'm sure."

Mary sighed, she looked so tired and frail. "I'm not sure I will be, its not just me anymore, if I screw up I screw up this babies life too. I just... I always wanted to have a baby to raise, but can I even do it."

Will cupped her face kindly and tilted her chin up to meet his hazel/green eyes. "Mary... Slade is here too as well as myself, your not alone, not anymore. We'll raise the baby together, trust me, you'll be fine."

"What if I die young!? The baby... they'll be all alone!" Mary argued, her voice full of concern. "I never remembered my own mama... he needs to know how to be a wolf, I-"

"Mary, lets go somewhere more private." Will whispered as people began to stare and even take pictures of Mary's breakdown. "We'll tell Slade together over dinner, okay?"

Mary nodded sadly, but rubbed her belly with a lazy smile. "Hear that baby, we're gonna meet your papa." She whispered softly.

Later that night, Wintergreen and Mary arrived home with takeout to find Slade sprawled out on the couch asleep, snoring deeply as he had just gotten off his job two hours ago. Mary smiled and ran a hand through her mates blonde hair, it felt so soft and messy yet perfect in every way. After a few tries, Will finally managed to awaken Slade and get him to sit at the table with himself and Mary, there, Mary was tense and scared, but stayed strong as she nibbled on some french fries. Slade quickly took notice of this.

"Mary, are you okay?" He asked softly in the voice he only used for Mary and Mary alone.

The younger girl nodded as she let out a shaky sigh, not even waiting for Wintergreen's help, she spoke. "Slade... I'm pregnant with your child."

In seconds, Slade was out like a light from fainting of shock. Mary yelped and started to help him up as Wintergreen awoke him to reality, Slade gasped as he sat in a chair, rubbing his forehead as he tried to contemplate the situation. In all of Slade's life, there had always been a plan, a course of action, a rule book... anything that could explain what to do and how to do it! But now, Slade had no hand book or assistance other then Wintergreen's hand rubbing his sore back. Suddenly, Slade stood and hugged Mary tightly, enjoying feeling her so close to himself. Minutes felt like hours before he finally spoke.

"That's great news." Slade said.

Mary was completely stunned. "Your not mad at me... you don't hate me for getting pregnant?" She asked.

Slade sighed and rubbed the girls back. "Mary, you couldn't stop yourself from getting pregnant, if anyone's to blame its me. But still, this means your going to be a mother and I'll be a father... unless you want to abort the child?"

"Heavens no, Slade! I'd never kill a baby, besides, I've always wanted to be a mother... do you think we're ready?" Mary asked fearfully.

Slade smiled at Mary. "Dear, we'll be fine."

* * *

**FIVE MONTHS LATER**

"Slade! Are you home?" Mary called from her room, her wolf ears were now showing twenty four seven.

So far, Slade had been able to keep his job as a soldier/part time worker at a local store where he mainly moved heavy items for the elderly couple owning the facility. However, Slade spent alot of time at home with Mary who now had no control over her wolf changes for the most part. Sometimes she'd be a normal human, then she'd have the wolf ears and tail and be barking like a dog, but most of all she'd be a large raven colored wolf and be growling at anyone who came near the pile of pillows she had made as her nest for the pup to come. The actions worried Slade, but he figured everything would be fine in the end, just like it always was between Slade and Mary. As rain fell outside, Slade entered there small house that he shared with wintergreen and Mary carrying a large garbage bag over his shoulder. He was so tired, but Mary still needed him.

"SLADE!" Mary screamed in irritation, the girl could be terrifying when upset with child labor.

Slade sighed. "I'm here, Mary. I brought what you wanted too!" He added, in return he heard a yap and was soon being nearly crushed by a very happy wolf. "Calm down Mary, here."

Emptying out the bag, Slade pulled out a dead duck, three rabbits, two hawks and even a squirrel, all foods that Mary had requested. In minutes, Mary was ripping the kill apart and gnawing on the bones occasionally. As he watched her, Slade couldn't help but hope that the days like these would last forever, he just hoped he'd live that long given his profession. Oh, what was he talking about, he'd be fine... right?

* * *

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

"THE BABIES COMING, THE BABIES COMING!" Mary screamed loudly as she screamed through the first parts of the birth.

Wintergreen would have cracked if he hadn't been the man he was, meanwhile Slade was holding Mary's paw (She had changed after screaming for them) and probably was getting permanent scars on his hands from Mary's claws digging into his palm. As hours passed, it turned into an odd schedule, Wintergreen would tell Mary to push and would wet her forehead while Slade held her paws until she calmed down, then it would restart after a few minutes of stopping. After another two hours, at exactly 2:43 AM on the first of Spring, a baby boy was born, named Grant Richard Wilson.

"I still think Richard is a better first name." Mary whispered as she petted the newborns head softly where raven colored hair was already growing.

Slade hummed softly in return and rubbed the child's belly softly with his fingertips, he looked so fragile and innocent, almost unbreakable it seemed like. "No matter who he becomes and grows to be, whether he's a superhero, a police officer or a soldier... I want him to be happy." He whispered.

Mary raised an eyebrow, having turned human again an hour after Grant was born. "Sounds like your wanting him to do something involving being a hero." She commented.

Slade shrugged. "If he really is your son then he'll have a strong sense of justice, if he's really my son he'll be strong and intelligent."

"Whatever happens now... we'll raise this baby." Mary whispered, grabbing Slade's hand in her own.

"Together." Slade added as he watched the baby open his eyes to reveal a set of pure baby blue eyes like his mother with the icy touch of his fathers, they were beautiful.

* * *

**A/N: Was that good? I don't have a preview for the next chapter but it will be good I'm sure. Please oh please R&R, I miss getting reviews from you guys :(**

**~Supercasey.**


	10. Chapter 10: Awakening

**I'll Be Fine**

**Chapter 10: Awakening**

**A/N: Here it is, and please, review!**

**~I'll Be Fine~**

* * *

A soft breeze floated through the forest as a metal man, a young alien, a demon girl and a green changeling searched through the forest. They needed to find him, he was unstable when upset and would do something horribly rash, they knew this, so they searched far and wide until there paths led to the forest. Cyborg was taking it the hardest, he had snapped at Robin, and he even knew how sensitive Robin really was inside. The kid could hide it, but, he was so fragile sometimes it was hard to tell if he was really sixteen as he had said he was the day they had formed a team. That's right, they were a team, a team of outcasts, runaways and orphans... sometimes all of the above. As the search continued, Raven and Beast Boy formed a group while Starfire and Cyborg formed a group to cover more ground. As they walked, the stress of knowing that Robin was probably knocked out naked somewhere thanks to the full moon from last night was driving Beast Boy crazy. He knew that Robin could suppress his powers to a certain degree on the full moon...

But if he was really emotional from last night...

After what felt like hours but was actually about ten minutes, Beast Boy cracked. He had promised never to tell... he had promised, but he couldn't take it anymore, this was life or death here and with the recent killings Beast Boy really didn't want to find Robin murdering someone that morning.

"Rae... can we talk?" Beast Boy asked, immediately, the empath stopped her walking to turn to Beast Boy.

Raven studied Beast Boy. "Your stressed, I can sense it, what is it?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy sighed. "I think... I think I know where Robin might be." He admitted.

"Why didn't you tell the others?" Raven questioned.

Beast Boy sighed, his shoulders slumping as he did so. "Because... he made me promise never to tell anyone."

Raven suddenly placed a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder and made him sit on a log, looking into his dark green eyes carefully. "Garfield, Robin is in danger right now and no one can blame you for trying to keep your promise to him, but if it can help us find him before he does something rash, then tell me please. You know him like I do, he's unstable when he's emotional and could hurt himself or others."

Beast Boy nodded as he let out a secretly held breath. "Robin... he's a Wolf Child, he might be at the waterfall again."

"I knew it." Raven said in a slightly knowing voice.

Beast Boy jumped in fear and surprise. "WHAT!? Why'd you make me tell you then!?" He yelled.

Raven shrugged. "I needed to know if he would be anywhere else. Besides, I'm sure he won't mind since he knows that I've figured it out." She explained.

"Rae... how did you find out?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven sighed. "Well... it all started a few months ago..."

* * *

**~I'll Be Fine~**

A dark night fell upon Jump City as the residents fell asleep in there beds, including all but two Teen Titans. A young fifteen year old girl, Raven, walked alone through the tower as she watched the city full of lights shine beautifully across the water. In all of her life, she had never seen such a sight since she had joined the Teen Titans, with them, miracles just sort of came. It was truly beautiful. As the minutes passed, Raven could hear someone cry out in the night, the young girl waited for a moment... the noise had seemed to stop. As Raven was about to go to bed, a loud howl ripped through the air. That wasn't Beast Boy. With a feeling of worry filling her chest, Raven hurried down the elevator of the tower and rushed to the backdoor where she had heard the scream and howl. As she opened the door, she saw a horrifying sight.

A young wolf, looking to be in its teens, was bleeding from a large gash in his side. Blood gushed out of the cut and shimered over the raven colored fur of the poor creature. Raven looked into the wolf's eyes, he begged for mercy. As Raven contemplated what to do, the wolf howled at the moon with the last of his energy and changed to... ROBIN!? The boy wonder wasn't dressed in anything as far as Raven could see, dried tear tracks covered his unmasked eyes as he stared up at her, his gorgeous baby blues begging for help.

"Help me." Robin whispered before falling unconscious.

Not three seconds later, Raven sent a shock to Cyborg's power grid to wake him up. As soon as Cyborg saw Robin, he gasped and carried the unconscious boy to the medical bay. The boy wonder didn't wake up for three days... Starfire and Beast Boy had been told that Robin was on a secret mission... but only Raven really knew that Robin was a Wolf Child, she had told Cyborg that she found Robin unconscious on the porch. When he had awoken, he remembered only small snipets of what had happened, none of which included Raven seeing his true form. So... Raven had kept it to herself. As soon as the boy wonder had awoken, he had looked scared.

"Rae?" He asked as Raven had started to help him up.

"Yes, Robin?" She asked as she helped him.

Robin sighed. "Did I... did I scream in my sleep last night?"

"No." Raven had said.

It was a lie.

* * *

**~I'll Be Fine~**

"Dude! That's SO cool!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "I only saw him turn is all, at least your finding out was more epic... but... still cool, right?"

Raven let out a rare chuckle. "Still cool, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy laughed as he pointed at Raven. "Hey, you laughed at my joke!" He said happily.

"I guess I did." Raven said more to herself then Beast Boy.

As if on cue, the two hero's heard... singing? As they turned the corner they saw a young boy who both Raven and Beast Boy recognized as Robin. The boy was humming loudly to himself as he washed off dirt in a large waterfall, it looked freezing, but at the same time it seemed to be just right for the lone Wolf Child. As he washed, he never noticed Raven and Beast Boy nearby. Now then, I'm sure you wondering how he escaped from Slade, well, here.

* * *

**~I'll Be Fine~**

Robin awoke with a yelp as he shot off of the really comfy couch, he was confused, hurting in certain places, scared and very hungry all at once. He had never hunted last night and never ate on full moons since he always hunted on full moons, and a hungry wolf was dangerous wolf. Wintergreen, having just made breakfast for the pup, placed the tray on the coffee table in front of him.

"Here you ar-" Before Wintergreen could finish, Robin had pounced on the table and was scrambling to get food in his system. "Or you could do that." The old man mumbled.

Slade quickly entered the room, out of uniform, and smiled at Robin seeing as he now had the results and planed on showing Robin and himself at the same time. "Hello, Robin." He said.

Robin stiffened and glared at Slade, he would have said something out of anger or self pride, but as a wolf he was unable to say a word of English or any language that humans spoke for that matter. As the staring contest seemed to take place, Wintergreen grew tired of Robin standing on all fours on his coffee table. Grabbing him by the scruff, causing a loud whimper to leave the wolf pup, Wintergreen placed Robin and the tray of breakfast on the floor. During this, Slade couldn't help but wonder why Robin hadn't simply attacked Wintergreen for moving him, oh well, Slade would ignore it for now. For now, he'd find out just what the folded sheet he had yet to read said.

"Robin, come here." Slade ordered.

Robin ignored Slade and continued to munch on the dead rabbit on his plate.

Slade sent Wintergreen a hard glare. "Will, would you please do the _thing_?"

"Of course, Slade." Wintergreen said before grabbing Robin's head and shaking it softly before Robin turned back into a human.

Robin quickly wrapped a blanket around himself out of common decency. "What do you want?" He asked, as if this was normal for him.

Slade sat on the couch and patted for Robin to sit next to him, the boy did so and unconsciously rubbed a hand through his hair. "Robin, did I ever tell you that I knew your mother?"

"Mama?" Robin asked automatically, he coughed and blushed as he looked away. "I mean, my mom? Um, no, I don't think you ever have. For that matter, why am I here?"

"You tell me, I found you here in front of my cabin as a wolf, you tried to kill me." Slade explained as he fingered the paper carefully. "It not your fault though, you must have had a long night I'm guessing?"

Robin's head faced the floor as tears threatened to overflow. "I ran away..." He whispered.

"Excuse me, I couldn't hear you." Slade said, he couldn't tell what the boy had just said because the wolf's voice was so quiet at the moment.

Robin glared at Slade with such hate, Slade could see a bit of red flash in his eyes. But either way, he saw it... the same eyes he had seen so many times in the mirrior in a combination also with his lover from long ago who now was six feet under. Grant's eyes, those mystic blues. But now, they were clouded with hate, anger and... fear, regret? It was odd really, but that blood red color of hunger and murder still filled Robin's eyes.

"I ran away, I split, I left them all behind me, okay!? I couldn't take it, they hated me anyways, I just... I hated being a secret from them. They never knew... what I was, what I am! I just, needed to leave. Now I'm not a titan... they hate me." Robin screamed, however the screaming turned to a hushed whisper as tears fell from his now blue again eyes.

Slade sighed and forced Robin to join him on the couch. "I'm going to read this aloud... can you handle that right now? Its important and will change alot of things." He explained, not wanting to cause a panic attack to take place.

Robin nodded numbly, his fears almost consuming him.

"Okay then." Slade said before reading the paper.

_Identity Tester 4.0 Results_

_Richard Johnathan Grayson is immediate child of Slade Wilson and Mary Grayson._

Robin stared at Slade, a bit of an odd look to his face. "I knew it. A few weeks ago I was nearly killed, before I fainted... I saw my life flash by and I saw myself as a baby being held by a man that I now realize is you. My mother... she called you Slade. I somehow knew it was you, but I tried so hard to refuse it in my mind, I tried to say it was a lie or a trick but it wasn't! I... I don't know whats a lie and whats a fact anymore." The boys shoulders slumped as he fell rear first on the couch.

Will patted Robin's head gently. "If it helps, your team is looking for you." He tried to change the subject.

Robin perked up. "What?" He asked.

"There trying to find you, in the forest." Wintergreen explained.

Robin turned to Slade, his eyes full of hope. "Can I? I mean, we'll talk about this soon I promise but-"

Slade held a hand up. "Go, your team won't be okay until they find you. And yes, we will discuss this further in good time." He assured the pre-teen.

Robin turned to Slade as he stood. "Hey Slade?" He asked.

"Yes?" Slade replied.

Robin smiled softly. "Thanks for making my mom so happy."

And then he was gone, and Slade let him go.

* * *

**~I'll Be Fine~**

**A/N: Whelp, that was weird but I liked writing it, hope YOU liked reading it! So, um... please R&R if you have the time, especially reviewing!**

**~Supercasey.**


	11. Chapter 11: Hatred At An Omega

**I'll Be Fine**

**Chapter 11: The Tale Of Two Beasts**

**Part 1: Hatred At An Omega**

**A/N: I just got back from the dentist and my mouth is KILLING ME! God, I really hate this stupid thing in my mouth, its on the top of mouth and is achy and makes it hard to swallow. Sorry to trouble you guys, but here's me venting out and writing. Please R&R, I'd love some love right about now.**

* * *

**~I'll Be Fine~**

By the time Raven and Beast boy had stopped staring at the lone Wolf Child, said boy was drying of in the sunlight, unknowing of intruders. As they entered the child's territory, wolf pup ears perked up and a low growl emitted from Robin before his voice softened and he relaxed, sensing Beast Boy and Raven. With a shurg, Beast Boy laid down next to Robin's naked form and smiled as he pulled his arms behind his head, Raven did the same by laying down but placed her hand on her lap instead of behind her head. The three heroes stared at the sky for what seemed like hours before someone decided to speak.

"I'm sorry I never told either of you personally what I was." Robin said as he kept his eyes focused on the baby blue sky that matched his eyes.

Raven shrugged. "You felt cornered and afraid of being hurt of rejected by us if we found out, its only expected that you'd try to keep it from us."

Beast Boy nodded in agreement. "Yeah dude, you need to relax about this, after all, were all kind of freaks too. Cyborg's a, well, cyborg. Starfire's an orange alien with language issues. Raven's the daughter of Trigon and is a demon. And, dude, I'm green and turn into animals. If anything, your probably the most normal person on this team."

Robin chuckled softly. "Huh, first time I've heard that." He admitted.

"We should head back." Raven announced as she stood and stretched, she turned to Robin and quickly looked away, blushing slightly. "Um... do you have clothes nearby or..."

"In a cave not too far from here, hidden behind some trees." Robin said, smirking as he sat up on all fours and shook himself even though he had no fur at the moment, Beast Boy raised an eyebrow. "Oh, sorry, force of habit I'm afraid."

Beast Boy chuckled. "That explains alot."

After around ten minutes, Robin was full dressed and soon was following Raven and Beast Boy out of the large forest, carefully explaining the fastest route out since he had been in this forest many many times for the past two years. As the group walked, examining the area around them as they did so, Raven's communicator went off. It was Cyborg.

"Yo, any of you dudes seen Robin yet?" Cyborg asked loudly, almost in a panicked voice.

"Yes, he's right here." Raven said as she let Cyborg see Robin wave to him in the background briefly before turning back to Raven. "Whats wrong, I can sense your fear from here."

Cyborg sighed. "Trouble downtown, Plasmas is going ballistic at a Power plant." He explained.

"When ISN'T he?" Robin asked from the background.

"Glad to see you still have a sense of humor, bird boy. So, about last night-" Cyborg started, but was cut off by Robin.

Robin smiled warmly. "We're cool, man."

Cyborg nodded, a small smile on his face. "Cool, little man. See you downtown... you'll know where to go when you get there."

"Got it, Raven, Robin and Beast Boy out." Robin announced before reaching over and snapping off the communicator.

Raven glared at Robin. "Why'd you turn off my communicator?" She asked, a bit of anger in her voice.

"The call was over, Rae." Robin explained as he took to the trees, jumping from branch to branch. "You were just too slow to shut it."

"Still, next time ask." Raven mumbled as she joined Beast Boy in heading to the city, but was levitating instead. "Come here for a second."

Robin glanced at Raven over his shoulder to see her carrying Beast Boy to simply fly to town, Robin chuckled. "No way, Rae. I can run."

"Fine, have fun walking the whole way there." Raven said as Beast Boy changed into an eagle and flew beside her.

Ten seconds later, they stopped from hearing there leader yelling to them. "WAIT! Just, Jesus you guys are fast!" He said as he struggled to keep up with them.

Beast Boy cawed at him, then turned to Raven for a translation. "I don't know how to speak eagle Beast Boy, I am many things, but a bird whisperer is not one of them." Raven explained in that haunting monotone.

"Look, I can still carry you there." Beast Boy yelled briefly before morphing into an eagle once more before he could hit the ground during his shift.

Robin shook his head, glaring at the two he called his family. "No way, BB. I'm fine, I don't need help."

Before Robin could get away, Raven had picked him up bridal style and was carrying him while levitating. "Hey, put me down!" He protested.

"Nope, this is faster." Raven explained as she continued to hurry to the downtown area of Jump.

This area was surely the most suspicious place in Jump City, it was so dangerous here that people only came here looking for trouble or had no choice. As it was, this place was littered with trash, villains and insane medical labs that secretly tested on innocent humans. This was the place parents warned there children to never come to, or if they were cruel they'd say that someone would take them here if they weren't good. As the three heroes watched from overhead, they saw explosions a bit farther north, looks like the party started early. Upon arriving, Raven dropped Robin off safely onto a rooftop joined by Beast Boy as he changed back into a human teenager once more. The young detective took out a mini telescope and peered at the scene below. The lab was in ruins, with massive numbers of nuclear waste buckets nearby.

"Okay, here's the plan." Robin whispered to his two teammates beside himself. "BB, your gonna start throwing those nuclear waste tanks at Plasmas, make him mad. Raven, your gonna sneak up on Plasmas and start hitting him with everything you've got, kay? I'm gonna find Starfire and Cyborg and join you soon. Alright, Titans, go!"

With that, the three took off running to there destinations. Beast Boy hurried to reach the buckets but was suddenly raised off of the ground and thrown head first into the waste... everything went black!

* * *

**~I'll Be Fine~**

"Man, is he okay?"

"Oh friend Robin, friend Beast of boys is not moving!"

"Cyborg, maybe you should get the T-car over here, I'll go with you."

"Got it, Rae. Come on!"

"BB, wake up... I- we need you."

At that moment, Beast boy awoke with a grunt and opened his dazzling green eyes to see Robin and Starfire standing over him and seeing Cyborg and Raven running off to get the T-car. He felt dizzy, and... angry! With a yell, Beast Boy pushed Robin away when he tried to help him up off the ground and out of the waste. The green boy dusted himself off and glared at Starfire when she tried to approach him.

"What are YOU looking at?" Beast Boy asked angrily.

Starfire ducked her head. "Friend I-"

"Its fine Star, BB's just a bit shaken up from getting hurt is all, its not your fault." Robin assured the alien as he walked up to her from accidentally falling when Beast Boy had pushed him down.

Beast Boy was outraged, of course this was the ignorant females fault, she was staring at the alpha male! However, as Beast Boy watched Robin, he started to see that Robin was the alpha male, which was a complete outrage in his mind. Robin had no right to be leader, he was the youngest and weakest of them since he only had a small power that did barely any good. The green teenager glared at Robin and secretly acknowledged the fact that he was at least four or five inches taller then him, which made Robin even more likely to be an omega in Beast Boy's eyes.

"How are you leader?" Beast Boy suddenly asked Robin.

Robin shrugged. "I dunno, you all said I should be so I was." He explained.

Beast Boy glared at Robin. "That's not a good enough answer!"

"Just back off BB, you need to relax, the fight is over and Plasmas is in jail... we're fine. Besides, I have alot to do when we get home." Robin said, putting his hands up in an attempt to calm his older friend.

Beast Boy pushed Robin aside just as the T-car arrived. "Your nothing but an omega, Robin." He whispered under his breath.

Robin stared at Beast Boy in confusion before blinking as few times... where had his loveable friend gone?

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**A/N: Next part will either be posted tomorrow or tonight, we'll see where I'm at and how many reviews are there for this chapter. Please R&R!**

**~Supercasey.**


	12. Chapter 12: Go To The Woods Young Pup

**I'll Be Fine**

**Chapter 12: The Tale Of Two Beasts**

**Part 2: Go To The Woods Young Pup**

**A/N: Jesus here, I wrote up this part. Please oh please R&R, I need some more reviews at some point, mostly for confidence.**

* * *

**~I'll Be Fine~**

By the time the T-car had gotten the team back to the tower, the cars air was thick with tension. Not only had Robin just returned to the team but Beast Boy had been a bit... odd, was that the word for it? Well, he had been acting very angry for some reason, sure he had been thrown into a tube of chemicals, but he didn't have to act like such a jerk about it. He had been mostly focusing on being aggressive to Robin though, which in both Starfire's and Cyborg's mind was completely natural, but they still had yet to learn of Robin's true wolf powers. As soon as the car entered the garage, Robin jumped out and made a sprint to his bedroom, but Beast Boy was faster. With a loud thump ringing through the garage, Beast Boy had turned into a wolf and tackled Robin to the concrete floor, growling and biting Robin in the arm, surely leaving a mark. The young boy under him struggled and couldn't hide a small whimper as he felt the wound bleeding, it was mostly the wolf pups reaction though, otherwise he probably could have kept more quiet.

"Dude, get off of him, man!" Cyborg yelled as he had to rip Beast Boy off of Robin.

The green boy smirked down at Robin, looking into his masked eyes with a hidden evil. "Whatever, he whimpers like a pup." He commented before walking away.

Cyborg sighed before helping Robin to his feet, wincing at seeing the bloody mark on his arm that let crimson colored trails of blood drip down his thin arm and fall to the concrete floor, making a tiny puddle of the red liquid form.

"Hey man, you okay?" Cyborg asked as Robin held the injured arm to his chest protectively. "You looked pretty freaked out by that."

Robin shrugged, wincing as he rubbed his wound on his shirt. "I'm fine, Cy. I just... I was just spooked is all, nothing to worry about." He assured the older boy.

"Well, either way you should let me patch it up." Cyborg said, Robin took a few steps back.

"I'm okay Cyborg, I don't need any help with healing, I just need time is all... just let me get some rest." Robin said, yawning loudly as he still held onto his arm with a mixture of fear and hidden knowledge on his face.

Cyborg seemed to study Robin before sighing and nodding in acceptance. "Okay little man, be careful okay, gey some bandages on it." He warned.

Robin looked very thankful for the chance to get away. "Thanks, Cy. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

With that, Robin took off to his room, not at all slowing down until he had locked his bedroom door and landed face first on his bed, what a day! He sighed as the memories of Slade filled his head, he was Slade Wilson's son, the product of the possibly most dangerous man on earth and the most innocent angel to ever walk the earth. Most kids in Robin's position would whine that it wasn't fair, but not him, a large part of Robin even believed he deserved this. Of course Slade was his papa, it somehow made sense to Robin, despite the fact that he hated Slade. As the boy wondered what to do, he heard someone entering his room. Hopping up into a fighting stance, Robin expected to see Beast Boy, but only saw Raven holding a medical kit in her hands. The child sighed again and sat on the bed, fatigue finally starting to catch up with him, probably from the sudden discoveries, the running as a wolf, the cold water bath earlier, the fighting from Plasmas and possibly blood loss. Raven sat quietly down next to the young boy with a soft smile.

"Cyborg asked me to check on you, he figured you'd forget about taking care of your arm." Raven explained as she quicklu grabbed the boys arm in her pale hands.

Robin whimpered slightly at the touch. "Rae... why am I your leader?" He asked, it had been bugging the heck out of him sine Beast Boy had asked him.

Raven gave Robin a strange look before shrugging and continuing on cleaning up the bloody wound. "I don't know, Robin. You tell me."

"But I don't know why I'm the leader, is it because I'm Batman's protege or something?" Robin asked, staring at the red carpeted floor.

"Robin, you're the leader because your the strongest emotionally of us all. You can keep cool under pressure when Cyborg can't, you can fight better then Starfire, you can focus and remain that way unlike me and you can show sympathy and understanding more then even Beast Boy can. You're are leader, the youngest and probably smallest." Raven explained as she finished patching up the wound.

Robin nodded, smiling softly until he heard Beast Boy's name being used. "Hey, do you have any idea whats up with BB, he's been really upset ever since he got hurt earlier... I think he's mostly upset with me though."

"I'm not sure myself, every time I try to get a read on him he accuses me of spying on me and makes me leave him alone, I'll try again later though." Raven assured the younger child next to her.

Robin shook his head. "No, don't do that, he might lash out at you too. Don't worry though, I'll go talk to him now." He said before standing up and leaving the room.

"Good luck." Raven said in monotone as she gathered up the medical kits contents that were on the large bed.

Robin took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Thanks, I'm gonna need it."

* * *

**~I'll Be Fine~**

Robin found Beast Boy minutes later in the living room, it was NOT a good sight. The green changeling was beyond upset by the looks of it, he looked almost livid, that only seemed to intensify when Robin came into the room. As the boy wonder sat down next to said changeling on the couch, he was thrown to the floor and growled at loudly. Cyborg sighed in the background as he readied the popcorn for tonight's movie night, Starfire seemed to notice the tension as well but kept to the sidelines out of knowledge that this was indeed not her fight to battle. This was between Beast Boy and Robin... whatever it was.

"Omega's sit on the floor." Beast Boy yelled as he kept pushing Robin off the couch.

Robin suppressed a growl of irritation, he'd play along for now. "Even if I am 'Omega', there's plenty of room for everyone in are 'pack' on the couch. I'll even take the end."

Beast Boy glared at Robin hatefully, he hoped the boy wonder was finally learning where he belonged on this pack. "Very well... but you keep quiet, pup."

"I'm no pup, BB. I'm sixteen." Robin lied.

Beast Boy smirked evilly, he had originally planed to simply make Robin feel like an outcast and either leave or give up his title as leader to one his older pack mates, but obviously this pup had far too much pride. And there were few ways to break pride, Beast Boy knew a few ways right off the bat, but preferred to maybe test those out in private at some point, it wasn't sexual or anything, it was just embarrassing. As Beast Boy smirked, he could see Robin shiver, so, this pup was afraid of him after all? Time to pull out the big guns.

"That's not what you said earlier when you admitted you were twelve." Beast Boy said as he straightened on the couch.

Robin glared at Beast Boy. "That was said in private, I me-"

"Ha! You admit it, so you really ARE only a twelve year old child, Robin!" Beast Boy yelled as he stood, pointing at the boy who had yet to get up.

Cyborg, who had been listening, raised an eyebrow. "Your only twelve little man, I totally thought you were at least fourteen dude, weird." He commented.

Beast Boy smirked even wider at the fallen bird. "See Robin, no one will respect you if they see who you really are under all of that fake heroism and training, your just a little child!"

"Your only fourteen, BB!" Robin pointed out, not that everyone didn't know that or anything, mostly to show he wasn't too young compared to Beast Boy. "Besides, I have years and years of special training and experience to help be your leader, its not about how old I am, its how strong and smart I am."

Beast Boy glared at Robin as the boy wonder stood and grabbed the front of his shirt, lifting him to eye level. "Well your not MY leader..." He leaned in to the boys ear. "...Richard."

With that, the green changeling smiled that evil smile. Robin gave him a very sad look that appeared to be full of hurt, distrust and even fear. "Beast Boy... whats with you? You've been acting so weird since you got hurt earlier, are you sure your not hurt?"

Beast Boy scoffed at the younger boy and shoved him aside as he left the room. "I'm fine, pup. Stay out of it! besides... isn't it the full moon tonight?" He asked mockingly.

Robin gasped as he saw it was almost sundown, he hadn't a minute to lose. Before running out the door though, he gave Beast Boy a hard glare. "We'll talk later, got it?"

"Okay, birdie." Beast Boy mocked loudly as he put his hands up in fake surrender. "I'll play along and get yelled at, whatever." He gave Cyborg a raised eyebrow. "Pups these days, right?"

Robin just growled and stormed out of the room and to the elevator before popping onto his R-cycle and taking off as fast as possible to the forest. As he approached, he noticed a green hawk following him on occasion. Interesting, so Beast Boy wanted a fight, huh? Well, it was a fight he'd have then!

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**A/N: Part 3 will be up soon! So excited, we got drama! Please R&R!**

**~Supercasey.**


	13. Chapter 13: We Will Talk About It Soon

**I'll Be Fine**

**Chapter 13: The Tale Of Two Beasts**

**Part 3: We Will Talk About It Soon  
**

**A/N: This is it, chapter three, things are gonna go DOWN! Yeah I'm a lazy bum and forgot to update before so yeah, here. Please R&R!**

**~I'll Be Fine~**

* * *

As soon as the R-cycle was parked, Robin jumped off and ran for his life into the forest, already he was changing, he needed to find Slade and FAST! As much as Robin believed he could fight Beast Boy, the wolf inside of him would rip Beast Boy apart, he couldn't give that wolf the chance. With the cabin in sight, Robin ran on all fours as fast as possible, he could hear Beast Boy change to an animal of some sort and chase after him. Come on, come on, Robin screamed in his mind as he hurried. Just as he neared the fence, Beast Boy jumped Robin and slammed the now full wolf into the dirt. The boy wonder growled as he tried to roll out from under the far older werewolf like beast, but was ruthlessly attacked. Robin whimpered quietly as he tried to fight back, but was beaten even harder by Beast Boy.

"Please stop!" Robin barked as he struggled underneath Beast Boy. "Please, don't make me hurt you!"

Beast Boy laughed deeply as he bit Robin, making the younger wolf whimper again. "Pathetic, that's what you are, pup."

Robin tried to bite Beast Boy, but was slamed in the jaw by Beast Boy's paw. "Beast Boy, please, if you keep trying to make me mad I'll kill you!"

"Your a coward!" Beast Boy accused.

Robin growled in a deep tone. "I'm no coward, I just want to keep you from harms way!"

"Your just a MUTT!" Beast Boy laughed.

"NO I'M NOT!" Robin screamed as he slammed Beast Boy in the chest with his back, allowing him to slip away and glare into the olders green eyes.

Beast Boy glared angrily at the child before him. "Your just a fool, Robin! Look, your own parents never wanted you, there deaths were suicide! And you know what else, the reason Batman never came after you? Its because he never wanted you in the first place, your nothing but a curse to everyone you meet, you'll get everyone you love killed! Its why Speedy and Kid Flash left, you just can't face the truth!" He yelled.

Robin shook with anger and hurt before launching at Beast Boy, managing to pin him to the grassy ground. "Do you even KNOW what I've been through my whole life!? My mother, the sweetest woman on earth was murdered by a psychopathy, my father isn't even my real father and now I just learned that Slade the mercenary is my papa! That's Hell to deal with Beast Boy, your no better then I am either! Hell has chased me around like a stray puppy for my whole life, and you know what, I wish I was dead some nights! Some nights I wish I wouldn't wake up the next morning or that I'd not breathe right and choke to death in my sleep! Wanna know a secret? I've tried to commit suicide over five times and every single time someone stops me and tells me to go to therapy, that's always the answer, bother someone else with it all! So you know what Beast Boy, F**K YOU!"

At that moment, Slade Wilson came running outside firing a gun in the air, scaring Beast Boy off in mere minutes. Robin sighed with relief and his tail slumped, that had been TOO close, he would have killed Beast Boy if he had had more time. Slade gave Robin a sad look before rubbing the boys head and walking him inside, the mercenary had no idea why that green changeling kid had been attacking Robin, but either way he could tell that Robin was suffering from whatever was said. As soon as they entered, Robin curled into a ball on the couch and let out a few pained whimpers. He wished he could change back into a human again, but it was the full moon, he'd have to wait until the morning. Suddenly, Slade started rubbing the sad child's back in soothing motions. After a few minutes, Robin fell into a deep yet troubled sleep.

* * *

**~I'll Be Fine~**

As Robin awoke to the sound of cooking and a soft humming, he immediately found that he was no longer on the couch but in a small bedroom, he sat up, still in wolf form, and gazed at the room. The room had a blue carpeted floor with a small red rug in the middle, a few posters hung on the wall that showed superhero's and different movies that the boy wonder preferred. There was a large dresser in the corner and beside it was a desk and chair, a small wall clock hung above the bed Robin laid on reading the time to be twelve in the afternoon. A large TV hung across from Robin on the wall next to a large window that overlooked Jump City. The boy shook his head until he was human and stared thoughtfully at the floor before taking a very careful step onto the soft carpet, his feet were delicate and soft as he rushed to the closet and dug around until he found a huge sweater that was around two or three sizes too big, but wore to cover himself to his knees. Robin stared at the door before hesitantly opening it and tiptoeing out the door until he reached the heavenly scent of cooking deer and rabbit, if it wasn't clear before, Robin happened to prefer rabbits more then other meats.

The lone Wolf Child poked around hesitantly in the kitchen until he saw Wintergreen, dressed in black dress pants and a white T-shirt with an overcoat and a black tie, the outfit highly reminded Robin of Alfred Pennyworth's outfit back home in Gotham. The child was silent and cautious as he entered the hardly known territory, a part of him still thought that Beast Boy would jump him at any moment if he wasn't careful. There was no sign of Slade, the thought of that made Robin both uncomfortable and empty feeling, for some reason his head told him that Slade was alpha male here and that he needed to confirm his safety before doing anything of any importance. As the minutes ticked by, Robin began to pace in silence and hum softly to himself in the tune of the song 'Torn', although it had nothing to do with the situation at hand. Maybe he hummed it because he felt hurt by Beast Boy and lost his trust in him, that could be it, but Robin decided to worry about that more later.

"Hello, Dick." Slade said from behind Robin.

Robin let out a bark and flinched as he heard Slade speak behind him, how had Slade snuck up on him? The Wolf Child blushed as he turned around, feeling a bit embarassed that he had barked like a newborn puppy hearing a kitten meow for the first time. With a sigh of relief, Robin sat at the table and flinched as he realized he had not worn underwear under the sweater, at least no one could see though.

Dick smiled shyly at Slade. "Good morning Slade... thanks for saving me last night." He added.

Slade shrugged, grabbing a fresh cup of coffee. "It was no trouble, my son was in danger, I couldn't let you get hurt. So, what happened last night?"

Robin sighed, sinking in his chair slightly. "Its my fault I think, yesterday we ran into Plasmas in a fight and he knocked Beast Boy into a tub of waste, he seemed fine on the outside but he was acting... weird."

"How so?" Slade asked.

Robin shrugged. "He was so angry, he was yelling at everyone and even tried to attack me several times, I figured he blamed me for him getting injured but now I'm not sure. He started bullying me almost, calling me the omega and saying I shouldn't be the leader of the team anymore. And when I left to the forest for the full moon, Beast Boy followed me! I tried to run to your cabin as fast as possible, but he caught me and started trying to rip me apart. I was terrified... then the fear turned to anger..."

Slade nodded in understanding. "You lashed out at him, didn't you?"

"I would have killed him if you hadn't scared him off in time... I was so close to doing it, just ripping his throat open. I... I must sound like a real monster, huh?" Robin asked, fighting back the desperate need to cry his eyes out.

Slade shook his head, sighing deeply. "Your mother had the same issues, she could get so upset and then blame herself for yelling or trying to hurt someone. Its not your fault Dick, as far as I could tell your friend was trying to get you upset, you did nothing wrong, if anything your mother would be proud to know that you held back against such pressure. In truth, if you weren't the person you are then you would've killed him before I had a chance to know you were out there."

Robin nodded sadly and pulled his thin arms around his legs, hugging them to his chest as a few stray tears fell from his baby blues. Wintergreen smiled and placed a cup of hot choclate in front of the child, patting his back before returning to cooking breakfast. Slade rubbed the boys back gently as the time ticked by, silently wondering what would have been if Mary and him were still together. Would she be alive, would Dick have had a real childhood, would they be a family? It was hard to say, but Slade simply wanted her back with him again. He missed her voice, her strange ideas and even her breakdowns that she had sometimes, he missed it all. But now, as he looked at the product of a soldier and an angel, Slade saw almost only Mary in Robin. He had her eyes, her face, even her laugh! It was sad really, every time Slade saw Robin he saw Mary, he saw her smiling and waving at him before coming to join him in the middle of winter in Star City just before a dance hall was to have a party take place.

Sadly though, Mary was dead and gone, and so was her murderer. Unknown to either Robin or the Batman, but Slade had personally tracked Tony Zucco down and had tortured the sorry monster to death for killing his love. If Robin knew... Slade knew the boy would be glad, maybe that was news he needed right now?

"Richard, I have to tell you something." Slade said as he sat up in his seat.

Robin looked up at Slade, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "Yes, sir?"

Slade sighed. "I murdered Tony Zucco the year after he killed Mary." He told the child carefully.

Robin's eyes widened as he studied Slade, wondering if his words were true. "What?" He whispered in a soft voice.

"I murdered Zucco through torture after I learned that he had murdered Mary." Slade explained.

Robin's eyes darkened before he slapped Slade across the face and glared at him, his eyes shining bright red. "How could you!? Mama would never have wanted that, its called justice! That's what she would want? JUSTICE! NOT MAN SLAUGHTER!"

Slade was taken aback, he had expected Robin to be happy about this, but it seemed that Robin really was like his mother in the end. And he had said mama instead of mother, that was a bit odd to Slade, but he figured it made sense since Mary had left Robin when he was only six, he probably would have still been calling him mama by that age. As Slade looked into Robin's eyes, that now turned back to that dazzling blue color, he saw her in him. Those eyes... all Slade could see was Mary and Robin as one person. Usually Slade would have yelled at anyone and possibly kill whoever had the audacity to slap him, but this was his son and it was a day that the full moon would still be around on. As minutes passed, Wintergreen broke the tension by coughing.

"So then... how about you both apologize?" He suggested.

Before Slade could object and say that Robin didn't need to, Robin spoke. "I'm sorry I attacked you, papa... I MEANT SLADE!" He suddenly yelled as he realized what he had said.

"I'm sorry too Robin, I shouldn't have done that to Zucco." Slade told Robin, pretending that he hadn't heard Robin call him papa.

"Even if the monster deserved it." Wintergreen whispered under his breath.

Robin and Slade's eyes widened. "Wow Wintergreen, never knew you had it in you to say something like that about someone." Robin admitted.

Wintergreen bit back a sigh. "Lets just say... Mary meant more to me then you can ever understand, dear child. I was there when she thought she had lost Slade... I'm the one who should have stayed and protected you and her after Slade had been sent off to war, but i left her. If anyone is to blame for all of this happening, its me."

Robin nodded, remembering his dearest mother before he stood, his wolf ears and tail becoming apparent now. "I would love to stay and have the chance of a normal life one day with you two... but Beast Boy is in danger, I just know it. BB's always funny and sweet, he'd never hurt a soul unless they deserved it."

"I understand, do you need a ride to your cave, there's a path not too far from here we can use my motorcycle on to get there faster." Slade explained.

Robin nodded in agreement. "That would be great... now lets go... my team needs a hero."

Slade nodded in agreement as he grabbed his keys, following Robin as the boy started t0o walk to the door, he easily grabbed the boys thin arm and made him face Slade. "Richard, I know everything is happening faster then we expected, but sooner or longer all of this stress will coming crashing down on you. Whenever we get the chance, we WILL be talking about everything that is going on and how to fix it."

Robin sighed deeply as he rubbed his forehead, trying to not look into Slade's icy eye. "Slade I-... I'm still trying to help my team, and I'm sorry but they are in horrible danger and I am the only one who can save them."

"I understand. Go, help your friends and be a hero. But know this, you are my son and we need to talk as soon as possible, hopefully before everything comes crashing down on you." Slade explained as he stared into Robin's unmasked eyes that shined in the light of the room.

Robin nodded in agreement as he started for the door again. "Fine, but YOU should know THIS... I'll be fine. I always will be, I can get back up again."

As the child disappeared out the door, Slade followed behind with a sigh. "Richard... there are only so many times you can get back up on your own." He whispered as he hurried to his motorcycle to give his one and only child a ride into the city.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**~I'll Be Fine~**

**A/N: Yes, its at least a four parter! Sorry this took so long but its here. Geez Robin, you need to take a chill pill before Anthezar hears you using those swear words, kid. Please oh please R&R, I love getting your precious reviews, they make me so happy!**

**PS: An Angry Mercenary, A Lonely Girl And An Innocent Robin will be updated soon, I have tomorrow off of school so I should have alot of time to type if my dad doesn't try to make me do much tomorrow.**

**~Supercasey.**


	14. Chapter 14: Taking A Stand

**I'll Be Fine**

**Chapter 14: Taking A Stand**

**A/N: Here we go, updating more since I'm attempting to really work on my stories. I'm sorry that its been so long, school has been driving me nuts and my moms gonna be over for the next two weeks. So, I will update whenever I can, I hope that will do for now. Warning, I just watched a really sad RomCom and that will more then likely effect my writing! Please R&R!**

**~I'll Be Fine~**

* * *

Slade was fast, not just fast, extremely fast as he drove through the giant forest. Robin stared at the forest around himself, he had never witnessed it at such a speed on the back of an old motorcycle, yet he was entranced by it all. maybe it was his instincts, maybe it wasn't, he had no way of knowing. The whole world seemed like a green, brown and red blur as the motor vehicle speeded off to the city. After a few minutes, Slade stopped the motorcycle, Robin would have fallen off if Slade hadn't grabbed hid shirt's collar. Looking around, Dick realized that he was right in front of the hole that was covered by leaves that led to his secret forest base. Hopping off of the bike, Robin stretched, whimpering as he hit a sore spot on his shoulder from where Beast Boy had bit him the night before. The memory hurt more then the wound, making tears nearly come to Robin's eyes but he whipped them away in seconds. Turning to Slade, he saw that the man was dressed in full body armor, meaning he wouldn't be joining him in town when fighting Beast Boy or whatever would be coming.

"So... wanna come in?" Robin asked, pointing at the hole.

Slade shook his head, already climbing back onto his motorcycle. "I shouldn't, besides, you don't need any distractions for when you save your friends."

Robin turned around, only to find that Slade had already driven away. "Don't go." He whispered in a weak voice, the true feeling of loneliness taking over for a split second before dissipating completely.

Getting in costume quickly, Robin immediately started rushing to the city, not bothering to try turning into a wolf at the time, he'd need his energy for later. Yes, he had made up his mind and knew that today was the day that he would completely destroy or rebuild his reputation in Jump City. Now it was up to Robin's friends and the people of Jump City to either except the wolf or disgrace it, Robin hoped for them to accept him. If everything went wrong though... there was always a future with Slade and Wintergreen, and to be honest, that didn't sound half bad for Robin. He had after all been wanting someone to rise to that place in his heart, and if Slade were to fill that role... well, Robin didn't really see any cons to that deal. But if his friends and the citizens accepted Robin... what would happen to Slade? would he return to his criminal roots and try to destroy Robin once more, despite being his father? Or... would he simply simmer into the background, leaving Robin to wonder where he went wrong or if he drove him away like he did with everyone else? It was a scary thought for certain.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Robin found himself standing at the separator between Jump City and the ever expansive forest... he could turn back now and live as either a wild wolf or be Slade Wilson's son, or he could keep going and either lose his life, return to his friends or lose it all. Making a decison, Dick stepped forward, not looking back as he hurried towards the sound of fighting and screams. When arriving, Robin's senses were on overdrive with other scents and sounds driving him crazy, curse the full moon and its stupid wolfy powers. Robin sighed, following his senses until he found Beast Boy as his mutant werewolf self fighting... a massive brown werewolf? Okay, where had Robin been during... whatever was happening now? Shaking his head, Robin simply watched from afar for a few moments, he wasn't as surprised as most would be, but really, he had seen weirder, he was a superhero in a world of aliens and demons after all. Suddenly, Robin found himself being yanked around to face... JINX!?

"Sup, kid." She said, looking happy as could be. "Um.. any idea what the heck is happening?" She asked, pointing at the fighting mutts.

Robin shrugged. "I don't even know anymore." He said seriously. "But... I think it might be my fault. All I know is... I gotta do something about it."

Jinx nodded in understanding. "I got it, whelp, don't get yourself killed Dickie."

Robin stared at Jinx with wide eyes. "Wait, wh-" He didn't have time to finish his sentence.

With a very strong shove (More like throw, Robin is small, alright?) Jinx forced Robin to step right into the sight of the Teen Titans and the two wolves, who ceased there fight to stare at Robin intently. Robin froze, dear god, it was like that one time he said he hated it when people stared at him during a party and everyone had stopped and stared at him for ten straight minutes. In short, Robin really was uncomfortable at the moment. Seeing everyone's eyes on himself, Dick rubbed his head and smiled shyly, trying to look as uninteresting as possible, once again, stupid full moon. After a few minutes, Robin swallowed his courage and decided to do something, anything to break this stupid tension.

"Um... sup guys." Robin said, waving at the Titans nervously.

Cyborg looked shocked. "Um... hello? Where have you been?" He asked. "Like... weren't you there for the whole Raven-gets-kidnapped deal?"

"Raven got kidnapped?" Robin asked curiously.

"Yeah... BB took her after you left." Cyborg said, pointing at Beast Boy, who waved in his werewolf form as he still stood in a fighting position.

Taking an opportunity, the other werewolf slammed a fist into Beast Boy's jaw, knocking the hero out and watching happily as the green teenager turned back into a human again. Before he could attack him though, Robin whistled loudly, catching its attention.

"Yo, jerk, you wanna fight a wolf?" Robin got on all fours, growling deeply. "Come at me."

Within seconds, the transformation, human ears turned long and pointy, a tail came from his rear, wolf legs and arms replaced Robin's human ones and soon... raven colored fur covered every bit of his body. The costume was ripped to shreds easily, Robin glared at the beast before him now, even if he was far smaller, he could win still. The Titans were completely shocked, staring at Robin with wide eyes as he shook his tail with enthusiasm.

"...Friend Nightwing..." Starfire whispered, staring at Robin with glowing green eyes that had been ready for combat minutes ago. "You... I am most confused by this."

"You and me both..." Cyborg said, just shell shocked by everything he was seeing. After a few minutes, he just started laughing loudly and happily, giving Robin a thumbs up. "Hahaha! I don't get paid enough for this, man." He joked.

Raven smiled the smallest of smiles. "Good job." She mouthed to Robin, who nodded knowingly.

The two creatures of Mother Earth's mutations stood there, a stand off as there eyes met, baby blues looking into deep reds. After a few minutes, the other and much bigger wolf let out a loud and terrifying howl. It had begun. With a yelp, Robin leaped forward, sinking his teeth into his foes matted fur before leaping back, trying to avoid any heavy hits. His strategy was simple, stay back and tire him out, then finish him. It was, for once obviously, instinct in Robin's mind. And in a wolves mind, instinct is everything. The other wolf was far less nimble, attacking with full force at every chance it got. Robin let out a loud whimper as he was bit roughly in the arm.

"Robin!" Starfire screamed, she was about to fly forwards but was stopped by Raven. "Friend Raven, are leader is in the dangerous situation!"

Raven shook her head, her violet eyes sparkled with knowledge. "No, don't get involved, Star. We've already seen Robin at his worse as a human, do you really think he can hold back anymore of himself as an uncontrolled wolf? I'm just as worried as you, but if we get involved, Robin will hurt us without meaning to. Even if it were a minor injury, he would never forgive himself for hurting any of us." She explained.

And with that, the team, very sadly, held back, watching as there leader was thrown around like an abused rag doll. Robin howled with pain, he couldn't keep up with this monster anymore then he could Beast Boy... he had underestimated someone yet again. Dashing forward with a burst of energy, Robin was about to attack the beast, but was stopped as he was grabbed rather lightly by the scruff. The wolf pup looked up, whimpering from memories of the night before as he stared up at Beast Boy, still in his Beast form. The pup wanted to hide, but had nowhere to run off to, and no father to call out for either. He was alone. After a few minutes, Beast spoke in a soft voice.

"Relax." He said in a deep voice that belonged to the beast rather then Beast Boy. "I won't hurt you anymore, pup. Let me fight this monster."

So, very gently, he set Robin down on by the Titans and leaped back into the bloody fight. Raven picked the pup up before Robin could run after Beast Boy, fearing for his safety. The battle was swifter now, far faster and more dangerous then a pup fighting a full grown wolf. Robin stared with terrified eyes, his best friend was in horrible danger, but he couldn't do a thing to help. After awhile, the other wolf started whimpering and ran for it, tail in-between his legs in fear as he dashed away to his den. As Beast Boy changed back, Robin was glad to find that he was his old cheery self again. Without warning, Beast Boy stole robin from Raven and hugged him tightly, rubbing the raven colored fur of his younger friend fondly.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I couldn't control myself, the toxins released the more primal side of me, I nearly killed you last night."

Robin shrugged against, but didn't change back into a human to avoid flashing someone watching. Suddenly, that part hit Robin like a bullet. People were watching... thousands of citizens were still surrounding the team as they gathered together, amazed by the fight. Robin's ears flattened against his head, instinct telling him that larger and scarier packs were dangerous. After a few minutes... the streets erupted in cheering. Everyone cheered for the heroes as they once again saved the day, they had still seen what Robin now was, but hey, they were all weird from the beginning, whats one more Meta-human gonna change anyhow? With waves and cheers returned back, the team piled into the T-car and drove off to the tower, the wolf pup curled up into a tight ball on Beast Boy's lap the whole time. By the time they arrived home, everyone collapsed on the couch, Robin coming from his room in civies and sunglasses as he collapsed beside Raven and Beast Boy, groaning loudly.

"Lord, if I ever see another wolf in this city I swear to everything holy I will throw myself out a window." Robin whispered, curling into a ball in his human form as wolf ears and a wolf tail popped out of him.

Cyborg sat up, rubbing his forehead. "Okay, so... wanna explain everything from beginning on WHY you're half wolf all of a sudden?"

Robin nodded, smiling guiltily. "Um, yes actually."

"Okay, so first of all my names Dickie Grayson, should get that out of the way. Anyways, I was born in Haley's Circus with my aunt, uncle, mother, father and cousin, growing up as a half wolf half human, which was a trait my whole family shared. So I lived there for six years until this big jerk called Tony Zucco came and rigged the wires so that my whole family but me fell to there deaths before my eyes, leaving me an orphan secretly as a Wolf Child as well. So then I ran away from the police office after I heard that they might ship me off to Central City for safety from Zucco but then after two weeks of living on the streets, Bruce Wayne adopted me and took me in. And yes, he is indeed Batman. So he raised me as a superhero and I told him my true powers, but I still hid them since Meta's aren't allowed in Gotham. But after a few years, as in only four, I ran away because I couldn't take the pressure anymore. So I ran away to Jump and was on my own for a year but was taken in by Speedy and Kid Flash who already knew about my powers for a year before they moved away and we formed the Teen Titans! (DEEP BREATH)" Robin breathed deeply as he laid on the floor, panting as his tail wagged on happily from getting so much worry off of his plate. The titans took this all in, seemingly silent until, finally, Cyborg spoke first.

"Dude... that's AWESOME! I mean, your folks dying is some pretty rough stuff... but the rest of that is pretty chill, little wolf man. You know, it actually explains alot." Cyborg said.

Robin smiled at Cyborg. "Like what?" He asked.

Cyborg smirked. "Like how you sneak out on the full moon or why half the 'Old' furniture you throw away looks like a wolf pack went to town with it." He said, still smiling at the small boy before him.

"Yes, it does indeed do the explaining of mysteries." Starfire agreed, suddenly squeezing Robin to her chest. "You are of the adorable, you have ears of the wolf beasts and tail as well, most cute!"

Robin cursed under his breath in Romanian as Cyborg snapped a picture, smirking at Beast Boy. "That's going on Tumblr." He promised, then suddenly realized something. "Hey guys, the public now knows that our leaders a dog... should we be worried?"

"No, they already reacted quite positively in the city, I'm sure the world will simply treat him like any other Meta. And who knows, maybe other Wolf Children will be open with there own powers as well?" Raven said, folding her arms together as she let out a sigh. "Knowing that everyone is alright with is soothing, its better now that I don't have to worry about this anymore."

Cyborg's eyes widened. "You KNEW!?"

Beast Boy raised his hand. "Me too! Actually, I knew second!"

"This is just crazy..." Cyborg whispered.

"Would you rather I be a chicken?" Robin joked.

"NO!" Raven shouted loudly, much out of character for her. "I'm severely allergic to chickens!" She explained.

Robin nodded, yawning as he stood. "Well... I'm heading to bed, night everyone." He said, waving as he disappeared out of the room. Seconds later, he returned, giving Cyborg a shy smile. "Um... could you drive me to the forest, Cy? Its the full moon tonight so... yeah. Freak outs and all."

Cyborg smiled, nodding as he ruffled Robin's thick head of raven colored hair. "Sure thing, little man."

And with that, they disappeared to the garage.

* * *

**~I'll Be Fine~**

**A/N: I updated! Oh yes, sorry it took so long, life's been dragging me behind on writing and inspiration so its been hard on me. Please R&R, I miss your lovely reviews my little wolf puppies!**

**~Supercasey.**


	15. Chapter 15: Blood Stains The Snow

**I'll Be Fine**

**Chapter 15: Blood Stains The Snow**

**A/N: So now were moving further into this story and adding a bit more fluff and more sad moments, please R&R! By the way, I don't care if they're in California I'm still writing it with snow, sue me. But still, no hard feelings.**

* * *

**~I'll Be Fine~**

A young raven colored wolf dashed through the new fallen snow, the white powder sticking to his fur as he followed the scent of a rabbit. Robin stared with bright blue eyes at the brown bunny, happily eating its leaves in the peace of the fallen snow, unknowing of its early demise. Robin readied himself for tackling the innocent beast, but stopped as he was tackled by a green wolf violently, scaring the rabbit off in an instant. Robin sighed to himself as he stood on his four legs and shook himself, spraying his friend with snow as the green wolf pouted at the pup, rubbing his muzzle from where snow had landed.

"That's the second time tonight, BB. Let me remind you again, I hunt because I am a wolf and am JUST starting to control these powers. If you keep trying to stop me from getting prey my instincts might do a 360 and try to make me attack you for keeping me from hunting... are you sure you even want to be out here?" Robin asked as he faced Beast Boy.

Beast Boy nodded. "Yep, you're still learning about what it means to be a wolf, buddy. And besides, who better to teach you then me?"

Robin rolled his eyes. "Maybe a wolf who doesn't eat tofu all day..." He muttered.

"So, what do you wanna do next? Maybe we could..." Beast Boy stopped as he strained to hear a sound, he turned his head in the direction of the noise. "Did you hear that?"

Robin strained to hear the sound, flinching as he heard a scream. "Yeah, lets check it out." He suggested. "After all, its not like me being a wolf is too weird now adays."

Things had really changed over the last two months, Robin had not only come out with being a Wolf Child but now was trying to work with Raven on controlling his full moon outbursts as he called them. Although it was hard, Raven had managed to at least keep Robin from blacking out and hurting people now. But still, the Boy Wonder was trying to grasp the whole situation. There were still moments where he felt strange, just turning into a wolf pup like it was no big deal in the tower and walking around as a pup, but it had now become the norm of the tower. Still, there were times where Robin still felt self-conscious about his powers, even hiding out in his room some nights to avoid turning. The team was taking it in stride, its not like Cyborg and Beast Boy had just been completely fine growing up when they received there powers. So now, they were just waiting for they're leader to break out of his shell further and show his true self to the team.

So far things hadn't changed much when fighting criminals, Robin usually stuck to staying human during those times anyways and choose to only use his wolf form when comforting traumatized children or guiding people out of burning down buildings. As time passed, most of the world and city grew to accept these new revelations of the hero... but there were still people who hated Robin now and tried to even throw stones at him. If anything, that's what made this the worst thing in Robin's mind, seeing all of the people hurt him or try to throw him out, he had even had a panic attack a few weeks ago during a riot after fighting the Hive 5. Speaking of the Hive 5, it seemed that they had more or less accepted the idea, never really doing anything other then teasing. At one point however, Robin had gone as far as to invite Jinx over for a party in the tower two weeks ago, where alot of heroes were. He was thankful for what Jinx glad done for him after all, and had introduced her to alot of his old friends. She seemed to have taken a liking to Kid Flash so far, and even Batgirl as well.

However, a blast to the present sent Robin and Beast boy dashing through the woods as they stomped through snow and slush, trying to reach this unknown noise. Throughout the whole dash, Robin could almost see his cousin in Beast Boy's place with his aunt, uncle and father to his left up ahead, but then, to his right, he could see his mother slowing down to keep up with his speed so he wouldn't feel left out or alone. He wish he could tell her that he would be okay with her running ahead, dashing ahead and trying to beat his old man at his own game. The scene mixed, but it couldn't form properly, after all, Slade wasn't a Wolf Child, therefore Robin couldn't fit him into full role of a father. A father in Robin's mind was a brown colored wolf with bright green eyes, teaching him how to catch his first rabbit and how to beat his older cousin in wrestling. Those were the days... the thoughts were so over powering that Robin nearly stopped then and there, but he had a mission, investigate the noise and save the innocents in trouble, not get involved with his own life.

As Robin and Beast Boy reached the sight, it was horrifying. they're were naked and dead humans everywhere, there blood in pools around there bleeding and bloodied bodies. They had suffered, but Robin noticed one still alive. Uncaring if he would be naked and without a mask, Robin approached the man in his human form. The man had dark brown eyes and glossed over green eyes... there was a crescent moon tattoo on his arm, just like Robin's. the man smiled numbly as he traced Robin's tattoo, patting the spot as he drew Robin's raven locks back. Robin was so confused, yet he let the man have this, he was clearly not about to make it out of this alive. But soon, Robin decided he needed answers before it was too late.

"Sir... who did this to you?" Robin asked the dying man.

The man coughed alot before speaking in a weak voice. "Hunters... want... child... killed pack... Mary's pup..." And with that, the man slipped away into oblivion.

"Whats a hunter?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin sighed, standing on shaky legs as he glared at the rising sun, the only reason he had been able to turn back was because the sun had been rising. "Hunters are horrible, they murder Wolf Children for sport and culture, its sick and evil. They even kill pups, the devils."

Beast Boy's green eyes widened, staring at the bodies around him with sickness rolling into his gut. "You mean these are-"

"Wolf Children, a wild pack on the move. I knew this group, my father had interacted with them as a pack." Robin said.

_"You mean John Grayson, he's not your papa, Robin. Slade is. You know this, tell Garfield the truth and he'll trust you even more with your truthfulness. Go on, do it pup!" _Robin's inner voice screamed as Robin carried on with searching the bodies. _"Tell. Him."_

"Hey, are you alright, Robin?" Beast Boy asked, approaching Robin as he stayed silent while searching for more clues.

Robin shook his head, glaring at the crimson bathed forest floor. "Its my fault, now every hunter in the world wants to put me over they're fireplace like a trophy or use me as a rug! These innocent wolves... they died, and its my fault. I never should have openly changed, not now... not ever."

Beast Boy sighed, placing a hand on Robin's thin shoulder. "Well, its not like you meant for this to happen, its not your fault. Come on, lets go home, we'll ask the cops to clean up here."

Just as they were leaving, Robin spotted a stuffed toy on the ground. Picking it up, he saw that it was a stuffed wolf toy, usually given to infants of Wolf Children blood at an early age. He had never had one, something his mother said she had always regretted for not making for him, but for some reason, this toys raven colored fur and baby blue button eyes attracted the child to the toy. Robin fingered it in his pale hands, feeling the fine material before gripping it tightly and walking away with Beast Boy, changing to a wolf in hopes of making the trip back less awkward and hopefully faster.

* * *

**~I'll Be Fine~**

Arriving home, the two boys found the tower to be in a rather normal groove already. Raven was reading a book labeled 'Living With Wolves', Starfire was cooking lord knows what in a pot in the kitchen and Cyborg was playing the classic Nintendo, a quick game of one person Mario Cart N64. Robin smiled and waved his paw before running to his bedroom, changing into a human once more after he had locked and shut the heavy steal door. Looking around, Robin hurried to his closet and pulled out a sweater, blue sweatpants, a blue winter cap, a red scarf, yellow snow boots, underwear and socks. he slipped on all of the clothes in the right order before slipping out of his room, sticking the stuffed toy in his pocket as he hurried to the main room. In there, Robin heard Beast Boy going over what had happened. As Robin walked in, everyone, even Beast Boy, gave him sympathetic looks as he started making a B-line for the elevator. He was stopped Cyborg, who looked deeply concerned with the youngsters welfare.

"Hey, are you okay, little man? That stuff can be really rough... you sure you wanna go out, if you're in danger then you should stay here where its safe." He suggested.

Robin shook his head, putting on a fake smile. "I'm okay, guys. Really, I need to take care of a few errands today."

"Bu-" Raven started, but was stopped as Robin beat her to it.

"I'll be home tomorrow afternoon, I'm visiting a friend and tonight is another full moon." Robin explained, slowly backing up towards the door.

Raven raised an eyebrow, she always saw through Robin's lies with ease, but he seemed serious concerned, so she chose to let it go. "Fine. But come home safe, Robin."

Robin nodded, flashing a warm smile to Raven. "I'll be fine." He promised.

After what he's been through, you'd think he'd stop saying that, huh?

* * *

**~I'll Be Fine~**

A twelve year old boy walked stiffly through the heavily filled streets of Jump, people shopping for Christmas, friends meeting up for the holidays and couples stealing kisses from each other on park benches. Yep, this is what surrounded Robin as he kept his head down, not looking at anyone as he hurried to Slade's house. the man had moved, having moved to a closer and easier to get to location at the docks, a hideout he had used since he was a young soldier playing spin the bottle with a bunch of seniors in high school while he was off fighting the wars. Robin sighed as he arrived at the large, steel doors of the entrance to the Haunt, he had to quickly type in the code, Mary Pepper, before he used both of his hands to push open the massive door. He breathed heavily after closing it, Robin never fully knew why, but moving the big door always took so much out of him. He was clearly strong enough to do it, but... it was the thoughts. He knew what was ahead, bonding with Slade, yet he never ran away from such an idea. Robin knew it would end well, it had to now.

As Wintergreen took Robin's coat, he ruffled the short boys hair. "Good morning, child. If you're wondering where Slade is, he's in the living room watching the news."

Robin nodded, following Wintergreen's directions to find Slade in civilian clothes as he watched the news intently. Just to spook him, robin changed into a wolf pup and hopped onto the mans lap, electing a small smile and sigh from the one man army he now sat on. Robin hummed, but was still carrying his clothes on him so he changed back into a human without trouble. Slade nodded as he saw Robin, turning back to the TV, Robin did the same, freezing on the spot at what he had tried so hard to forget. It was of the forest massacre, there were even police guards in the background who were checking bodies as looking for tools in the murder.

"Hello folks, were back with the jaw dropping story that's been on every news channel in Jump. As you've already heard, the two superheroes Robin and Beast Boy had been enjoying the snow in the woods when they heard a shout. They had come here, only to discover a bloody massacre of Wolf Children, a species that has only recently been discovered. Sadly, the government can not take action on the killers, since Wolf Children are not human they are not considered to be. More on this story will be seen later." The woman on screen said, she looked upset that the Wolf Children would receive no justice.

Robin was shaking with a new found fury. "WHAT!?" He howled. "ARE THEY CRAZY!? Those poor wolves... THEY WERE MURDERED FOR GODS SAKE AND NOW THEY'RE JUST GOING TO LEAVE WITHOUT ANY CHARGES!?"

Slade stood, grabbing the boys shoulders firmly. "Richard, stay calm, its not your fault." He assured the boy.

"No... it is my fault, I attracted those hunters here... now they're going to kill every wolf they see until I'm caught and murdered." Robin pulled the stuffed wolf toy out of his pocket and moved it around in the palms of his frail hands.

Slade raised an eyebrow at the toy. "Where did you get that?" He asked.

Robin sighed. "I found it at the sight... I took it. I'm sorry, it reminded me of mama." It sounded childish really, but it made sense in Slade's mind.

"I see... well, whoever owned it won't be needing it any time soon. You should keep it, now then... lets eat something, you need to get your mind off of the attack." Slade said, slowly guiding the small Wolf Child to the living room.

* * *

**Preview For Next Chapter: Robin faces inner turmoil as he tries to find out who the killers are, meanwhile Raven tracks down Slade and the two have a chat.**

**A/N: Please R&R, look, I even gave you all a preview!**

**~Supercasey.**


	16. Chapter 16: Running From Yourself

**I'll Be Fine**

**Chapter 16: Running From Yourself**

**A/N: We're finally having certain Titans (I won't say who NOW) finding out more about our little puppr friend Robin. Yes, its what you were waiting for, readers. Geez, this is like the third chapter within the last 72 hours, I'm on fire this week! But please, R&R!**

* * *

**~I'll Be Fine~**

A short boy walked the streets of Jump City, hopping over patches of snow as he hurried along with his teammates, this child was Robin, who was now being called the Wolf Wonder after very recent developments. The boy walked a bit farther behind his friends, it had been two days since the bloody forest massacre, but the scene was still fresh in his mind.

_Blood covered the snow in mass amounts, blood dripped from tree branches where Hunters had simply stabbed poor Wolf Children by stabbing there backs into the long timber stick attached to the trees. Clumps of fur and even a few teeth lay in the fresh blood pools, glinting with the crimson pools reflecting off of the sunlight. Tears were stained to Robin's face as he stared at the mess, he could almost hear there desperate screams as mothers and fathers were slaughtered before there small children who were too young to understand what was happening before they were hanged by spare ropes, beaten to death or shot by Hunters. A few bodies would be taken, to show as trophies or just to mock any young wolves who happened to see the results of being of Wolf Children blood. The price was death, as Hunters displayed that day._

"Friend Robin?" Starfire asked, snapping Robin out of the darker images of his pre-mature mind. "Are you of the okay?"

Robin nodded, wearing a fake smile that he knew could fool Starfire. "I'm okay star... just a bit cold is all."

The Wolf Wonder yelped softly as Starfire threw her pink and fluffy coat off and wrapped it around Robin's uncovered shoulders, seeing as he still only wore his normal uniform. "Here friend, on my planet, the cold is of common occurrence and does not doing the effecting of chill for my people." She explained, buttoning the top up and hugging Robin before grabbing his hand and leading him along.

"Thanks, Star." Robin said, blushing as a few couples cooed at the two, people still believed they were a couple. "Um... what are we doing today, again?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, we are of the Team Bonding Night tonight." Starfire explained, still holding robin's hand and sending shocks of warmth up his arms from under the ridiculously pink and puffy coat. "Now then, our friends are at the land of sauce and pepperoni's!"

Robin smiled softly "You mean Pizza Palace?" He asked jokingly.

"Yes friend, was I not of the specific enough?" Starfire asked, giggling as they reached the pizza fast food place. "We have done the arriving, we shall commence the tradition of Humta!"

"What?" Robin asked, but was slapped across the face before being flown up to meet the team.

"Matara!" Starfire screamed as she sat next to Robin, who was rubbing his cheek softly.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Any idea what that means, Robin?" She asked.

Robin shook his head, still rubbing his stinging cheek. "She slapped me... I think its some messed up tradition on her planet. Not sure."

"Um, is that not of the tradition on your planet?" Starfire asked.

Robin stared at Starfire with questioning masked eyes. "What tradition for which holiday?"

"The Hanukkah as Beast Boy calls it, he says you must do the slapping of dear friends faces and then scream a name of a favored god."

Robin sent a deadly glare at Beast Boy, who was giggling non-stop. "Is that SO?" He asked, crossing his arms, although he found it just as funny as Beast Boy and was struggling to keep a straight face as he tried to look professional and adult like.

Starfire nodded happily. "Oh yes, he says it is of higher class traditions."

Robin had a wide grin on his face now. "Hey Beast Boy? Wanna learn something the kids in school taught me?"

Beast Boy gulped, shaking his head. "Um... no?"

"Oh, well, I'll tell you the game anyways. Its called, Rush the Smart Kid." Robin announced as he changed into a pup, ready to attack Beast Boy. "Of course... in Jump City... its called Rush the Liar. Wanna who the liar is for this round Beast Boy?" He was growing uncomfortably close.

"Um... AHHHH!" Beast Boy jumped out of his seat, taking off at full speed as everyone laughed loudly. Robin followed Beast Boy, nipping at his heels every time he drew close.

It was al fun and games for awhile, just joking around and playing jokes on each other like teenagers do. That is, until something changed everything. All of the Teen Titans shot up as a scream ripped through the air. Looking off from the outdoor upstairs area of Pizza Palace that the team always ate at, Robin caught sight of a bone chilling scene. Hunters. Hunters everywhere. They were dressed in green kevlar and black combat boots, shooting at anyone who drew near. Hopping down from the roof, Robin faced the Hunters, glaring with anger as he remembered the horrible bloody scene from mere days ago.

_A small wolf pup with brown hair and dark green eyes stood on shaky legs, giving Robin a pleading look as the poor pup cried over his dead parents. The boy would die any second from the blood loss, but right then and there, he was alone in the world with no one to turn to. He gave Robin another scared look, crawling on broken legs as he let blood spray Robin's raven colored fur from coughing loudly and whining in pain. Robin looked ready to cry, but held back as he stared down at the orphaned puppy._

_"...Why...?" The Wolf Child asked simply before closing his eyes, finally allowing his spirit to leave his body and find a new home in the land where all Wolf Children go to in death._

_A place where there are no Hunters or dangers, prey as far as the eyes can seem, lush grass land with long and trailing rivers and packs upon packs of other Wolf Children. It was the true promised land, it was also where loved ones of Wolf Children who did not share the Wolf Children blood could go to when asleep or afraid, able to see there dead loves in a happier place. Robin knew that his pack was there, waiting for there youngest pup to return to the Promised Land and hunt one more with them and lay under the basking sun, allowing peace to finally rest inside of them._

_Robin stared at the dead child, who looked to only have been two or three, and felt sobs shake him. "I don't know why... I'm so sorry... forgive me..."_

Now, Robin stood his ground as he glared with pure hatred in his masked eyes at these good for nothing Hunters who were intent on ruining his life. "YOU MURDERED INNOCENT WOLF CHILDREN, YOU WILL PAY!" He screamed, charging forward in a blind fury.

CRASH SMACK WHACK

Robin's Bo-staff slammed across hunter after hunter as he rushed through the intense fight, never stopping or breaking his stride as he evoked his unending fury upon these Hunters. The team stayed back, not about to get involved in such a personal matter of there leader who obviously didn't want any help. After awhile, Robin started going faster, his low blood sugar started to make him dizzy, but he kept attacking, even after all of the Hunters had been knocked out he swished at empty air or knocked out enemies. As he started to lose more and more control, Raven walked up to him, holding the boy down she tried to calm him down, but nothing was working. Finally, Starfire flew forward, placing her soft hand on Robin's chest that was still covered by the pink coat.

"Please friend, it is of calm now, we have won. The Hunters as you call them are arrested, you are safe now." She assured the younger.

Robin stood, using his Bo-staff as a cane as he tried to keep his balance. He was unsteady and weak, that much was clear as he suddenly made a break for it, running faster then he ever had in his life from his own friends. He could hear people talking in hushed voice, smirking and pointing at him as he passed, tears soaking his mask.

_"I can't believe he had a panic attack."_

_"I thought he was supposed to be a superhero?"_

_"When did Robin become so weak?"_

_"Why is he running from his own friends, aren't really close or something?"_

_"One minutes he's happy as can be the next he's a sobbing little kid, geez, I feel bad for his parents."_

_"Does he even HAVE parents?"_

The words just kept him running, faster and faster until Robin found himself at the docks, he hadn't even been trying to come here. Why had he come to the docks, was he looking for Slade? That was odd, sure, Robin was really starting to trust the guy, but why did his brain suddenly demand him to come here of all places? The boy shivered as a harsh wind gusted by, he hated the cold, it had always bothered him to no end. Looking around, Robin spotted the Haunt and quickly entered, surprised to find no one home. Robin looked around, hanging up his jacket before seeing a note from Wintergreen on the nicely laid on table.

_Slade, I will be out for most of the day shopping for Christmas, I'll be back around 10 PM at the latest. If Robin is one reading this, feel free to eat anything in the cabinets of fridge, I'll be home whenever I can. Sincerely, William Wintergreen._

Wow, Wintergreen always did know how to make a sticky note sound like a medical report. Robin sighed deeply as he sat on the couch in the living room, laying down in an instant as he felt himself starting to cry. It felt better to do this with no one around, there was by no doubt cameras everywhere in Haunt and Slade would see this clip in due time, but right now, just being alone and safe made Robin soon relax and even fall asleep on the soft couch. Wintergreen arrived home early, setting his bags where no one but himself could find them, he looked into the living room to see Robin sleeping soundly in his wolf pup form, his ears wiggling occasionally as he slept. Slade and Wintergreen had recently used a special magic to put a small curse on the Haunt, making so on the full moon if Robin was around that he wouldn't change into a full time wolf unless he wanted to.

The old man rubbed Robin's head, feeling that he was cold Wintergreen tucked a large blanket over the small pup, the boy seemed to hum in response at the added warmth. Once again, Wintergreen could see that Robin was a light sleeper like his father, thankfully not a heavy duty sleeper like his mother. Wintergreen wondered sometimes if Mary could have even slept through an apocalypse without trouble. The man sighed, ah, those were the days. Just Wintergreen, Slade and Mary raising there baby in a small apartment in Star City. It had been so nice back then, it was almost hard to believe that Robin was the same tiny puppy that Wintergreen had helped to sleep so many times. Suddenly, the man sat up as Slade entered the Haunt, obviously concerned.

"Has he come here, is Robin still here?" Slade asked, he sounded frantic.

Wintergreen nodded, pointing to the living room. "I found him here asleep a few minutes ago, he's still out like a light, its best not to disturb him."

Slade nodded, turning back to the door. "He's here!" He yelled to whoever was with him.

Wintergreen was star struck as Raven and Starfire entered, looking very concerned. "What are the Teen Titans doing here, sir?" He asked.

"Raven had been searching for Robin in the woods after he had had a panic attack in combat, he had ran off and no one had seen him anywhere. So, Raven cut a deal with while I was searching for him in the woods myself. They will only be here for the night, I meant to call but by the time I found the girls no one picked up at home." He explained, motioning for the two girls to come in. "Come on, he's in here."

With that, the girls followed, waving or nodding to Wintergreen as they passed. "Enemy Slade, why has our friend come to this place?" Starfire asked innocently.

Slade sighed. "Because he is my son, of course. I know he hasn't told you all, so I may as well tell you." He explained. "Its not his fault though, I had met his mother before I became Deathstroke, she died years after Robin's birth."

"He's your son?" Raven repeated, taken aback.

Starfire seemed to be unfazed by this. "Tell me, why is this of the wrong?"

Raven turned to Starfire, surprised that she was taking it all so well. "You're not surprised or upset about any of this?" She asked. "Well, I'm not upset, trust me, I get what having a strange parent is like. But I never saw this coming..."

"I understand friend Raven, but I do not see an exact problem of sorts with this. On my planet, parents are not about who you are as a person or Tamaran, but who you love with all of your heart. If enemy Slade truly loved friend Robin's mother... then who am I to not be happy for our young friend. We are aware of his family loss now and of his true past, so we should be of the delighted to see him happy, no?" Starfire asked, she sounded so intelligent and brave, it was a wonder that people still thought she was dumb, just because she had issues learning the human language.

Slade was taken aback as well. "Something tells me that Robin will be happy to hear that." He admitted. "You have no idea how much he worries over you all hating him if he reveals that I am his father."

Raven nodded in agreement, following Slade to the large living room. "Nice place, cleaner then the tower." She admitted.

"I would hope so, Wintergreen is always taking such good care of this old place." Slade said, smiling under his mask as he saw Robin still fast asleep on the red couch, curled into a ball and breathing softly.

Raven placed a hand on Robin's head, it glowed a faint black before disappearing. "He's okay now, his mind has calmed itself for now." She turned to Slade. "Can we talk in private for a minute?"

Slade nodding, leading Raven to an empty room before shutting the door and facing her, she still looked uncertain of everything that had happened thus far. "I'm guessing you're wondering how exactly I became his father, aren't you?"

Raven nodded, crossing her arms. "Tell me from the end, how did it break apart and then please tell me how it started at all." She said, sitting in a wooden chair as Slade did the same.

"Well... it all started one spring, Robin had just turned one year old and we found it right to celebrate a week afterwards since we had been busy that week..."

Preview For Next Chapter: Mary, Wintergreen and Slade enjoy a nice dinner out with there son Grant for his first birthday. However, the army comes with less then happy news.

* * *

**A/N: Was this a good chapter? I always hate how alot of people hate on Starfire for being a 'Dumb S##T' (Which I find COMPLETELY offensive). So, don't be too surprised if I start having Starfire act more mature and well mannered in certain situations in the future. That's it for this chapter, please R&R!**

**~Supercasey.**


End file.
